Blood Brothers
by Stardurin1217
Summary: From first meetings, to moments of hurt and loss, to laughter and tears of joy. please read and review.
1. First meetings and trouble making

**Sorrellkaren, replied to my story (Thorin's sickness ) saying." This was funny and Dwalin was great! Write another Thorin and Dwalin moment for us. You nailed those two Alfa males with real life embarrassment, nothing better than deflating that male pride.**

**Sorrellkaren, this is for you. Thank you for all you nice reviews. I love to get reviews, good or bad. When people don't review I take it that my story wasn't good enough for one.**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**This will be small stories mainly about Dwalin and Thorin, some Fili and Kili. No slash just fluff and humour, some hurt.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or middle earth.**

* * *

Thorin was bored out of his mind. He had been in a very important meeting with his father and grandfather for what felt like hours. Frerin was still too little to come so he had no play mate.

"Thorin stop kicking your feet and act like a prince" his father scolded.

He stopped moving and sat still in the chair that was much too large for his small frame. His grandfather looked his way and took pity on him.

"Why don't you go outside for a while" he said with a kind smile.

Thorin didn't have to be told twice; he jumped from his seat and ran out the doors. Once outside he ran to the training ground which was his favourite place to play.

Dwalin had just moved to Erebor with his Father and older brother. He was training with his axes when he heard someone approach. He saw it was the prince of Erebor and thought that he would have a little fun.

With a smile on his face the dwarfing walked over to Thorin.

"Hello" said Thorin.

"Hello" Dwalin said back.

"You're new around here" said Thorin "where did you come from?" He asked.

"Oh we come from the..." He paused and then smiled and said "I came from an Orc village west from here, I'm a warrior and I can kill ten orcs without any help."

Thorin laughed and said "I think you're telling me an Elf's tale."

"Am not" shouted Dwalin.

About that time an older dwarfing came running over. "Father says if you don't get home for dinner there would be nothing left when you returned" said Balin.

Balin then noticed the Prince and bowed. "Balin at your service, my Prince" He said.

"Hello!" Thorin said kindly "I was just having an interesting conversation with this Dwarf right here. Did you know he can kill ten Orcs, and that he just recently came here from an Orc Village west of here" Thorin smiled to himself, from the way Dwalin was looking he had been caught in a lie.

"Oh, did he." said Balin, not looking pleased. "Well it was very nice to have met you prince Thorin, but I think it is time me and my brother to return home"

* * *

Later that day when Thorin returned home he couldn't help but feel bad for getting Dwalin in trouble.

"There's my handsome prince" said his mother bringing Thorin from his thoughts.

"Hello mama" he said "I met a dwarf today"

"And where on Middle Earth did you see a dwarf in Erebor" teased his mother.

Thorin just rolled his eyes and walked over to his baby brother. "Hello, brother" Thorin said. Frerin just giggled and pulled at his braids.

"Your father has someone coming later today to talk about weapons and he wants you to come with him" said Thorin's mother.

"Do I have to" Thorin said, dropping his shoulders.

"Thorin, you are a prince of Erebor you must do these things because one day you will be king" she said "now run along and see if your father is ready.

Thorin huffed and went to find his Father, leaving his Mother giggling.

* * *

Thorin had been in many parts of the mountain but he had never been inside the forge. It was hot, but it felt nice he decided.

When his eyes landed on a certain Dwarfing he met earlier that day, he smiled.

"Killed any Orc's lately?" He asked smirking.

"Well I just saw you face and almost hurt you" Dwalin shot back "you looking like an Orc and all."

"You little Elf snot" Thorin said.

Thrain walked over. "Ahh good I see you have met your cousin, Dwalin"

"Cousin!" They both said at the same time.

"Come on boy's" Thrain said. "Let's go see some of the things we have been working on."

Both boys followed their parent through the forge. Thorin and Dwalin saw some dwarves making moulds for Gold.

Thorin started to giggle when the adults weren't looking.

"What's so funny?" Dwalin asked, confused.

"Once these moulds are made they will pour gold into stone and make statues" said Thorin still laughing.

"Yeah, what's so funny about that?" Dwalin asked, even more confused.

"What if one of them was a little...different from the rest" he said with a mischievous grin.

Dwalin smiled and they both went to work before either of their Fathers saw.

* * *

Dwalin and Thorin had to wait a week before the miners even put Gold in the mould. But then the day came. It was Durin's day. How were they to know that the unveiling of the statue was to be at the feast in front of everyone?

Dwalin kept looking at Thorin. They both shared the same look, the look of worry.

And then it happened, King Thror made a long speech and then they pulled the stone away.

It was a Golden King Thror with Elf ears and engraved in his forehead were the words Elf King.

Gasp were heard and tempers flew.

"THORIN! DWALIN! WHEN I GET MY HANDS YOU, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SIT FOR WEEKS" said Thrain.

But the boys were long gone laughing until tears were in their eyes.

"Hey, Dwalin?" Thorin asked with a smirk.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"let's be warriors together hmm?" Thorin said happily.

"Together" they said in unison.

* * *

**well there is chapter one. I hope you like it :) if you do please review I love to hear what people think**.


	2. Fevers,Dreams, and a baby

**Okay here is chapter two, Please read and review, tell me what you think. if you have an idea or something you would really like to see leave a comment and I will see what I can do :)**

**Disclaimer I do not own middle earth or the characters.**

Spring time in Erebor was beautiful. Thorin was looking forward to

* * *

a new year. The winter had been hard.

Thorin's mind flashed back to a cold winter's night.

_Frerin had fallen ill and the healers didn't expect him to make it. Their mother was frantically trying anything and everything to keep her child alive._

_"You really shouldn't be in here, think of the baby. If you catch the sickness we may lose the babe too" Thrain said to his wife._

_"Look at him, he is so cold and there is nothing I can do. I feel so useless" Cried the child's mother._

_Later that night Thorin went to his brother's sick room. Thorin sat down on the chair closest to his sleeping brother. "Please brother, don't leave me" Thorin could feel the tears rolling down his face._

_"I'm trying" said the weak voice of his brother._

_"I know Little brother" Thorin said softly "I just can't live a life without you."_

_Thorin stayed with his brother until he fell asleep. For three day's Frerin slept. The family just waited until the moment he gave his last breath._

_But then a miracle happened, Frerin slowly opened his eyes. "Frerin!" His father said running to his son's bedside._

_"She...said. Stay" that was the only words Frerin said before falling back to sleep. The healer stepped over to examine the boy. "The fevers gone" he said "he will pull through."_

_They all breathed a sigh of relief._

Two weeks later Frerin was up and running again. Thorin tried asking him what he meant when he said "she said stay" but every time Frerin simply said; "it was just a dream brother."

Thorin was brought from his thoughts by Dwalin. "Hey. Hello? Is there anybody in there?" Dwalin asked, thumping Thorin on the head in frustration.

"Sorry, I was just deep in thought" Thorin answered.

"Looked more like brooding to me" Dwalin said teased.

Thorin was about to reply when one of the guards came running their way. "Prince Thorin, you father has sent for you, the baby is on the way" said the guard.

A smile broke out on Thorin's face. He was hoping for another brother, but his mother and Frerin swore it would be a girl.

"Thank you" Thorin called back as he ran towards the healing chambers.

When Thorin arrived he found his grandfather, grandmother and Frerin waiting just outside the door. "Ahh, there's my other grandson" said his grandmother.

"Is he here yet?" Thorin asked excitedly.

"She!" corrected Frerin.

"No the baby is not here yet" she answered smiling.

Thorin knew how long it could take for the baby to get here. He could remember when his brother was born.

A very large scream came from behind the closed doors. "Mama!" cried Frerin, sounding frightened.

"Shh love, it's alright" his grandmother said opening her arms.

Frerin climbed in her lap and laid his head on her chest. "Gamul Khagun?" asked Frerin whispering in her ear.

"Yes" replied his grandmother.

"I know it's a sister, she was in my dream I had when I was sick" said Frerin. "She was beautiful"

Frerin yawned and snuggled up close to listen to her heart beat.

It was around midnight when the cry was heard. Everyone got up waiting to hear the news.

Thrain came out with a smile on his face. "They are fine, both my Girls are fine" he said.

"Girl!" cried Thorin.

"Yes, come and meet her" his Father answered, chuckling.

Thrain carried Frerin in and Thorin walked slowly behind.

"Thorin, what's troubling you?" asked his mother when she saw her son still standing by the door.

"Well" Thorin started. "I don't know how to be a brother to her; I've only had a brother. How do you take care of a sister?"

"Come here love, come see her"

Thorin walked over to his tired mother. When his eyes landed on the bundle in her arms a warm feeling spread throughout his body, protectiveness he didn't know he had filled his heart.

"What's her name?" He asked.

"We shall call her Dis" said his Father placing a soft kiss to the baby's forehead.

Frerin was too sleepy to comprehend anything.

"Let's let our Girls rest shall we?" said Thrain "I think it's time for you boy's to go to bed anyway"

* * *

The next morning Thorin couldn't wait to tell Dwalin about his new sister.

Thorin ran to Balin and Dwalin's house.

Thorin knocked on the door. "Dwalin, open up its me" shouted Thorin.

Balin opened the door. "Why In Durin's beard are you banging on the door at this hour in the morning for?"

"Good Morning Balin, I just came to share the news that we have a new princess in Erebor" said Thorin.

"Princess, well bless my beard" said Balin. "And the name?"

"Dis" Thorin said proudly.

Thorin shared the news to everybody he could think of and that night there was to be a feast for the new princess.

Thorin told Dwalin later on that night while they were walking "I've got to protect them both now" he said.

"Not all the weight is on you, you know?" Said Dwalin.

"I'm their big Brother, of course it is"

* * *

**"Gamul Khagun" means grandmother in khuzdul.**

**I would like to thank MerlinOfTheShire for always being such a big help, she is an amazing beta :)**

**please read and review. I have plans for what Frarin is referring to by "she said I had to stay" just bear with me :)**


	3. Sudden death

**Ok here is chapter three. I'm a big fan of all things fluffy, but warning I'm not feeling the fluff for this one. I have been thinking about this chapter for a few days wondering if I should wright it or not. Please read and review and let me know what you think.**

**i really want to thank MerlinOfTheShire for always helping me, she is an awesome beta, thank you so much.**

**And**** thanks to those who are kind enough to leave a review :) **

**Disclaimer I do not own middle earth or the characters.**

* * *

Thorin lived a happy childhood but as he grew older he began to feel the weight and responsibility that lay on his Grandfather and father shoulders.

Some, who know the story, know of their loss, but many do not know where pain and grief started for Thorin.

It started on a summer's day when Thorin was a young teen in the eyes of a Dwarf.

Thorin woke to the sound of Frerin's soft snores. "He must have had another nightmare" Thorin thought to himself. Frerin always found his way into Thorin's room after a nightmare. Slowly he crawled out of his warm bed, trying not to wake his baby brother.

Thorin was hoping to get dressed and eat breakfast before his Sister woke up because Mahal knew he would never get out the door to spend time with Dwalin if Dis saw him. She had grown much attached to both her brothers; her first steps were taken by the encouragement of Frerin, her first words by Thorin, which his parents almost killed him for. Neither were pleased to come home to hear baby Dis their little princess saying Khuzdul swears.

Thorin ate quickly and hurried out the gates of Erebor long before the sun fully came up.

So Thorin wasn't there to hear the painful screams of his Mother or the desperate please of his Grandfather or the little voice of Frerin saying "What is it Mama?." No, Thorin wasn't there when his grandfather the king woke to find his once sleeping wife dead.

* * *

Thorin arrived back to the Mountain by lunch time. He thought it seemed unusually quiet and the looks some of the guards gave him as he walked by made his stomach twist.

It was Balin who found the young prince first. He knew the news would crush him but thought it better to tell him rather than any pass by Dwarf that noticed Thorin walking by.

"Prince Thorin, may I have a word with you?" asked Balin, his eyes full of sadness.

"Hello Balin. Tell me, why everyone looks as though all our gold has been stolen" asked Thorin casually.

Balin took a deep breath. "Because lad" Balin paused trying to find words. "A treasure has been taken from us. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but the Queen has passed"

Thorin had never felt anything like this. His whole world started spinning; he started to shake as if he were cold

Balin suddenly came to the realization that Thorin had probably never lost anyone before.

Balin closed the space between them and wrapped the shaking Dwarf in his arms. Thorin was frozen. Never would he see her again. Thorin had never really thought of the meaning before.

"What happened?" He asked.

About that time Thrain came out into the halls. When he saw his eldest son his heart was heavy. He had a feeling Balin had given him the news and was grateful for it. He didn't know how to tell his son that his grandmother was gone.

Frerin had taken the news hard and was still wrapped up in his mother's arms, being held until his cries had died off and left him exhausted. Little Dis wouldn't understand so they didn't feel the need to share such sad things to such a small child. Thrain knew Thorin wouldn't understand. Not in Thorin's entire life had Thorin lost anything and now something…someone…very important was ripped from his hands.

Thrain didn't say anything he just walked over to his eldest child and pulled him away from Balin.

Thorin looked up at his father and Thrain was surprised not to find tears in his son's eyes. His son didn't look sad…he looked angry and that worried him. Anger and grief were two very different things.

"Thorin, look at me" he said.

Thorin shifted his gaze to look at his father.

"I want you to understand this" said his father. "Death is a painful thing, something you have never known" Thrain placed his forehead to his child's and said softly. "Mourn my child; do not fear tears in front of me."

Thorin didn't know why but he suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. And before his father could react Thorin was running for the open doors.

* * *

Thorin didn't run very far. But it was far enough so that he could scream and cry without shame. And that is how Dwalin found his friend.

Thorin was whacking at a tree with his sword causing chunks of wood and hot tears to fall to the earth.

"Thorin?" asked Dwalin cautiously.

"Go away" said the broken prince.

Thorin's energy was wearing thin and he could no longer feel his fingers because of the unnecessarily firm grip he was using to hold his sword.

Dwalin wasn't fooled, he knew his friend was at his lowest and he wasn't about to leave.

"I'm not going anywhere, not until you come with me back to the mountain. Your Mum is worried and so is your father" he said.

"It hurts" Thorin said in a dry hoarse voice. "I can't go back tonight, not where she once was."

"Well then I better get us a fire going" said Dwalin with a small smile.

Neither One said anything for most the night. Thorin laid on his back trying to understand this new feeling inside his heart. "Mahal it hurts" Thorin said not even realizing he said it out loud.

Dwalin had no words, he was not one to share things of the heart and neither was Thorin. Thorin guessed that's why they got along so well. While his family wanted to hug him and tell him it was ok, Thorin just needed be left to feel the way he needed too for just one night and Dwalin was prepared to let him do that.

Thorin remembered something his grandmother told him years ago.

_"My dear sweet prince, I want to tell you something" she said._

_"Yes Gamul Khagun."_

_"Never forget what true gold is" she said while braiding his hair._

_"I know what gold is" he stated._

_"Not that kind of gold, the gold of your heart which is family."_

Thorin let tears fall from his face. He had lost a very important part of his treasure today but he was going to be strong, his brother and sister needed him.

"Dwalin?" He asked.

"Hmm?" Dwalin hummed.

"Let's go home" Thorin said rising to his feet.

Thorin knew it was going to be hard but he was a Prince of Durin, he had to be strong for his people.

Thorin didn't know what was up ahead; maybe if he did he would have never have left that camp. His brother and sister needing him and that was enough to convince Thorin to move forward. They were the mithril of his heart.

* * *

**"Gamul Khagun" means grandmother in Khuzdul.**

**Please review, I really like to hear what people think.**

**As always I want to thank MerlinOfTheShire for always helping me and encouraging me :)**


	4. Growing up too soon

**So here is chapter 4. Please read and review. I really love to hear what people think :) **

Disclaimer I do not own middle earth or the characters.

* * *

The next several years after the Queens death were hard for the line of Durin. Thorin watched as his Grandfather the king grew angry and kept to himself most days.

Thorin was suprised one day when he was leaving for sword training to be stopped by his father.

"Thorin, you have enough skill with axe and blade. It's time you learn how to be king." His father said.

Thorin looked at his father, he knew he was tired and the death of his mother was heavy on his mind.

"Yes Father" Thorin agreed sitting back down. He would just have to explain to Dwalin later.

Thorin spent the whole day learning about anything and everything. His head hurt, his eyes hurt, and he didn't even Know if he could make it through dinner without falling asleep let alone another meeting after dinner which his father informed him. "You better be there and make yourself look like the prince you are" his father had said.

Thorin was walking to the dinner hall when Balin walked up beside him.

"You alright laddie?" He asked.

"I suppose, It's just so much" Thorin said.

"You know lad, it's not about what's in books your what one king tells his heir. It's about doing what is in your heart. That is the only way to run a kingdom" Balin said.

"Thanks Balin" Thorin said. "Now I must go and sit through another meeting"

* * *

"Who has a meeting for three hours" Thorin said kicking a stone.

"supposedly your Grandfather" replied Dwalin.

"And did they accomplish anything?, No, All they did was yell and act like a bunch of -"

"Thorin, breath. It couldn't have been that bad" said Dwalin stopping Thorin before he woke up all of Erebor.

Thorin just starred at Dwalin. Could he tell his friend what was really on his mind.

"Thorin, Is there something else troubling you?" Asked Dwalin.

"It's the king" was all Thorin could say before one of the guards interrupted them.

"Prince Thorin, your Father wishes to see you" the guard said.

"For the love of Durins beard what now?" Thorin said in anger.

"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow" said Dwalin waving as he walked tawords his home.

Thorin walked to his fathers study. He could hear voices inside.

"Thrain don't do this to him, he is still so young" said Thorin's mother.

"I feel it is time" came is fathers voice.

Thorin decided that was a good time to make his presence known.

"Father!" He called. "You wanted to see me?"

Thrain looked at his wife and gave her a warning look. "Don't interfere"

"Enter" he said.

Thorin walked into the study a little nervous about what was happening. "You wanted to see me?" He asked quietly.

"Sit" was all his father said. Thorin sat down in a very large chair beside the window, he could see the lights from dale and the beautiful view of laketown.

"Thorin your mother and I have been thinking, and we both feel it is time for you to find a wife and produce a heir"

Thorin stood up without even thinking and began to pace the floor.

"No, why?, what...I can't" Thorin studdered.

"Thorin I do not think you understand the rules on this" his father said almost sadly.

"I do not care for your rules, I'm not ready to have a family"

Thrain was losing his temper by this point. "Fine you do not want to wed, that's fine. But from this point on" he paused as if thinking. "You will not leave this mountain nor spend time with Dwalin or your brother and sister. You will learn how to be king"

Thorin was shocked. Never had his father sounded so cruel.

"Very well" said Thorin. Thorin bowed almost in mockery tawords his father and left.

Thorin didn't sleep at all that night, in fact he hadn't really slept in two days. Thorin spent the night preparing his heart, because Mahal knew he wasn't going to let down his family.

When the sun started to rise from behind the mountain Thorin put on his best, braided his hair, and walked out of his room as prince Thorin.

Breakfast was quite all except Frerin and Dis. Dis was telling a story about a dwarf at school that was mean. "And what did he do that was so mean princess?" Asked Thrain.

"He said my dress looked like something a warg spit up" Dis said crossing her arms.

"I think he just likes her Adad" said Frerin. "His name is Nori, he is harmless"

Frerin looked over at Thorin who had not said a word. "So I was thinking, maybe we could shoot some arrows after lunch today?" Asked Frerin.

"I am sorry brother, but i cannot" was all Thorin would say.

"Your brother has things to do, so do not plan to spend much time with him" Thrain said coldly.

After breakfast Thorin went strait to the throne room. Thrain stood to head that way but his wife grabbed his arm. "Fix this!" She growled.

* * *

Thorin stood beside his Grandfather trying not to fall asleep, because Mahal knew if he did his father would kill him.

The visit from the Mirkwood Elves had Thorin's mind wondering. Why wouldn't Thror Give the Elven King back his jewels?.

Thorin bent down to speak to his Grandfather. "Why wouldn't you-" Thorin couldn't finish his question because Thror stood and said. "I have to go be with the gold"

Thorin and Thrain both shared a look. What did he mean?.

Thror spent the rest of the night counting gold. Thrain pulled Thorin aside. "Thorin, it's gold sickness. Thrain said sadly.

"What's gold sickness?" He asked.

"A nightmare" was all his father could say.

* * *

**ok so there is chapter 4. I hope no one is bored. Please leave me a review :)**

**The storyline will start to pick up a little faster, I just don't want to rush things, I have lots planned :) **

**as always thank you MerlinOfTheShire for helping me :) **


	5. Seeking comfort

**Chapter 5, please read and review im not getting a whole lot of reviews if you have time and like the story please let me know :)**

**In the first hobbit movie an unexpected journey, you see Thorin watching Thror walk around looking at the Gold. That is where this chapter starts off.**

**I always want to thank my beta reader MerlinOfTheShire for her help and encouraging words :)**

* * *

Disclaimer I do not own middle earth or the characters.

"Gold, gold, look at it always shinning even in darkness" Thror mumbled to himself.

Thorin watched with a heavy heart. Things had changed in Erebor, his father spent all of his time trying to run things and Thorin spent his time trying to please everyone.

Thrain and Thorin had made up for the most part. Thorin still wouldn't marry and Thrain still insisted that he did, but as long as that topic didn't come up they got along.

After watching Thorin take on a more grown up prince like appearance, Frerin decided that he too would like to be a warrior prince. This worried Thorin, as much as he loved his little brother, Frerin was not the warrior type Dwarf.

Dis was growing into a fine young princess; she was a beauty according to the Dwarves of Erebor. Thorin kept a watchful eye on his little sister, he still deemed her far too young for courting.

Dwalin was captain of the royal guard; he was also in charge of prince Thorin. They both laughed at the thought because they both knew if there was danger they would be fighting side by side. Not once had Thorin ever considered letting someone guard him. No…that was not him.

Thorin didn't know much about gold sickness but watching it seep into his grandfather's mind made the prince hurt. He used to love standing by his king and grandfather all day, now he did his best not to stand to close in fear of angering him.

It was on one particular day Thorin regretted coming into the throne room. Thror was sitting on his throne mumbling to himself about gold and where the miners might find more. Thorin slowly walked over to stand by him. "Good morning grandfather" Thorin said kindly.

Thror didn't pay him any mind. Thorin had been warned not to anger the king, but his patient's was wearing thin. "Grandfather?" He asked softly. The king looked his why. "I miss you, please return to us" Thror didn't say anything and that angered the young prince.

"Grandmother would be ashamed of you" Thorin said it not even caring if his grandfather heard him or not, but the blow to his face that came seconds after he said it told him he did.

"DO NOT SPEAK OF THE QUEEN YOU IGNORENT CHILD!" shouted Thror in anger. He looked into the shocked eyes of his Grandson, and for a moment came to his senses and rushed over to him. Thorin backed away and glared at him.

"I'm sorry my king" Thorin said bowing and then left the throne room.

Thorin found himself seeking out his mother, he was brave, loyal, and strong, but sometimes his mother's presence could calm the storm inside him.

He knocked on the door leading to his parent's room he could hear her inside softly singing. "Come in! "called his mother.

Thorin opened the door and saw her sitting in her rocking chair sowing.

"Mahal Thorin, what happened to your face?" She said panicked, dropping her things as she rushed over to her son. "Sit down love, I'll go grab a wet cloth" she said calmly, something told her Thorin wasn't ready to talk yet. She knew each of her children like the back of her hand, she also knew Thorin was the hardest; he was so far away sometimes. It broke her heart to see him at such a young age being so troubled.

When she returned Thorin was sitting on the bed looking down at the floor. His mother put a finger under his bearded chin and raised it so that their eyes would meet.

"My dear sweet child, what has happened?" She asked.

"I...I…angered the king is all" Thorin said as if it were no big deal.

"What?" His mother shouted, a fire blazing in her dark green eyes.

"It was my fault Amad; I should not have angered him"

She didn't say anything; she just went to work wiping the blood from her son's brow.

Thrain entered the room and took in the scene before him. "What happened?" He asked.

"The king, your father, lashed out on our son" she spat.

"It's nothing" Thorin said.

Thrain was about to say something but a large screech stopped them. Dis came running into the room laughing and panting. "Shhh" she said holding her finger to her lips. This made Thorin smile; he loved the playfulness in Dis and Frerin. Dis crawled under the bed and waited, Thorin was pretty sure any moment his little brother would come barrelling through the door.

"I'm gonna find you!" came Frerin's voice out in the hall.

Frerin knocked on the door, unlike his sister who just came barging in.

"Come in" his mother chuckled.

"Hello Amad, is my favourite sister in here?" He asked.

"No I do not believe so" came her reply.

Thrain winked at his son and pointed to the bed. A smile appeared on Frerin's face, "well then I shall be off, let me know if you find her" Frerin walked to a corner in the room and waited. When Dis thought him gone she came out laughing. "That was close" she said still giggling.

"What was close" said Frerin smirking.

Dis shrieked and ran over to her big brother Thorin for protection. Thorin opened his arms and let his climb in his lap, she was a little big for that but he didn't mind, he rather liked his sibling's closeness.

"Ahhh I see, take her side" said Frerin.

"And who says I'm taking her side" he said grinning. Before Dis could jump out of his arms Thorin pinned her down to his parents bed and started tickling her, Frerin ran over to join. After many pleades and one rather painful kick to Thorin's groin he let her go.

Frerin laughed at his brother's face. "You ok brother?" He asked teasingly.

Thorin was going to smart off, but then he looked at them and realized, yes he was ok.

"I am now" he said pulling them into a tight hug.

* * *

Ok, that is chapter 5, please review and let me know what you think :)


	6. It Burns

**Hello dear readers, I want to thank everyone who was kind enough to leave me a review. And those who have not I want to say...WHY NOT?! Lol, I love to hear what everybody thinks, it boost my confidence :)**

**Sorrellkaren, you asked why I thought Throin didn't want to marry. My thought is, yes he was young and didn't feel he was ready to make such a big step, that and he hadn't found his one. It might sound silly but I think Thorin is a bit of a softy when it comes to love and he believes it waiting for his one and not just finding a queen.**

**When you read my story always remember I have a wonderful Beta reader in in the background hard at work fixing all my spelling problems and what not, her name is MerlinOfTheShire go check out some of her amazing work :)**

**So here is chapter six,**

Disclaimer I do not own middle earth or the characters.

* * *

Thorin woke with a sudden scream; he could feel his father's arms around him and his mother's words. "Thorin, son, look at me" Thorin looked to where she was, the dress she was in was ripped and had burnt patches on it and her hands were dry like her lips.

Thorin felt like falling apart right then. His whole life had just been ripped out of his hands.

He looked to his left and saw Dis and Frerin huddled close together, it looked like Frerin was telling her a story.

Then he felt a burning pain on his stomach and hands. "You saved your grandfather running after him like that, it's a wonder you came out with only a few burns" said his mother.

Thorin looked down. His hands and stomach were wrapped in white cloth. "W..h..where" Thorin tried to speak but his voice was lost from smoke and screams.

The last thing he remembered was calling for the Elves to help them, and watched in shock as they turned their back on them. Then he remembered things getting darker and the sound of someone screaming his name.

He was brought back to reality by his mother's voice.

"Shh, child do not speak" his mother said, sitting down beside him. She started running her fingers through his hair, taking out the old braids. "We lost many of our people this day but I'm sure you're wondering about certain people, Grandfather is fine only a few burns and an awful headache, Frerin and Dis are scared out of their minds. Your father is fine but angry" she looked over at her husband you hadn't moved and gave him a sad smile.

"Dwalin is being tended to by the healers, evidently he caught Fire" his mother saw the panic in her son's eyes and hurried to finish. "He is fine; the healers said he will make a full recovery"

Thorin looked around at the little camp the Dwarves had made. He stood up and started in the direction he thought the healing tent might be in. "Thorin where are you going?" called Thrain.

"Find. My...Friend" he said in a dry voice.

It didn't take Thorin long to find Dwalin. He could hear his curses and threats. "Get of me or I'll rip your arms off" Dwalin said.

Balin met Thorin outside the trend. "How are you feeling, prince Thorin?"

Thorin nodded his head and pointed inside. "He is fine laddie, it is not as bad as we thought at first, he has some nasty burns but he shall live" Balin said kindly.

Balin took in how tired Thorin looked. "You should get some rest lad; you can see him in the morning"

Thorin shook his head and entered the tent. Dwalin stopped struggling when he saw Thorin. Thorin had never seen Dwalin look so lost.

Dwalin was stretched out on a cot; his clothes had been cut off revealing the burns that scattered his body.

Dwalin swallowed and looked at his best friend trying to find words.

Dwalin had been trying to save his father when his coat had caught fire. He knew he should let go of his father and remove his coat, but there was no time he thought to himself, so he marched on out of the mountain. When he pulled him and his father the rest of the way out, he had ripped his coat off and dropped to the ground, putting out the rest of the Flames. He had seen Thorin falling as well and screamed his name before things went black for him as well.

Now here he set with his best friend, the prince, whom he should have guarded with his life. "I'm…sorry…I should have- Dwalin was saying before he was cut off by Thorin who began signing in Igloshmêk.

"Sorry?, no my friend, do not be sorry. We have lost much but we will endure"

No more words were needed, they both found strength in each other's company. The healers came in and checked the prince over and much to their relief, Dwalin finally let them wrap his wounds.

After Dwalin had fallen asleep Thorin went back to the tent in which his family were staying. Upon entering he saw his little sister cuddled in her Mother's lap and Frerin leaning against their Father.

Thorin walked to the other side of the tent and slid down to the ground and let grief and pain put him to sleep.

* * *

The next morning wasn't any better. Thorin woke up stiff having slept with his knees to his chest and head on his lap. He was alone so he took that opportunity to change into some clothes his mother had managed to get out of the mountain, each layer he took off felt heavier than the last. Thorin looked down at his bandaged side wondering if it was a good idea to remove it or not.

"Leave it lad" came a stern voice.

Thorin jumped a little, not knowing this Dwarf and being half naked made Thorin a little uncomfortable.

"My name is Oin, I'm a healer and I've come to check on your burns" Oin said.

Thorin nodded and grabbed his pants and put them back on, then he sat down on a cot and waited for the healer to poke and prod him, instead the healer sat down right across from him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You alright lad?" He asked with a kind smile.

Thorin tried out his voice and found it some better. "Yes" he said.

"Where does it hurt?" asked the healer.

"How is Dwalin?" Thorin asked, not answering Oin's question.

"As mean as ever, up moving about, now if you will let me look you over" he said sternly. "Now where does it hurt?"

"I'm fine" Thorin said standing up and pulling his tunic over his head.

"Lad, I'm not done with you yet"

"Worry about someone else, I'm fine" Thorin said, leaving the tent.

Thorin stepped out of the tent and looked around, last night he couldn't see much, but in the day he could see everything. Smoke still came from the mountain, their home. Thorin felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see it was Dwalin.

"We will get it back" Dwalin said.

"One day" said Thorin sadly. "Now we must find shelter, but where?"

"Let's go find my father, maybe he will have a plan" Thorin said.

Thorin and Dwalin found Thrain in an argument with Thror.

"No we cannot fight off a dragon, that dragon is young and hungry. And we do not have enough men or strength" Thrain said trying to reason with the king.

"Thrain, don't you understand I must have my mountain back" Thror said.

"And you will, just not today" Thrain said.

Thror caught sight of his grandson. "I almost had it Thorin, why did you have to stop me?" He said coldly.

Thorin was taken back. "I couldn't just let you die" he hissed.

Thror turned away from him.

"Father, when are we planning to move out and to where?" Thorin asked, changing the subject.

Thrain thought it over. "Well we could go to the Iron Hills, but I do not know if we could all keep from killing each other."

"Moria" said Thror, interrupting them.

"Moria?" questioned Dwalin. "Moria is flowing with Orc's, why would we want to go there?"

"Our first step to reclaiming what is ours" Thror said with a blood thirsty look in his eyes.


	7. Wargs and scared little sisters

Hello readers, thank you for all your lovely reviews it means a lot.

When you read my story always remember I have a wonderful Beta reader in in the background hard at work fixing all my spelling problems and what not, her name is MerlinOfTheShire go check out some of her amazing work :)

Disclaimer I do not own middle earth or the characters.

* * *

"Moria" the words slipped through Frerin's mouth from behind the tree he was leaning against. He listened in a little closer so he could hear what was going on.

"We cannot just go marching into Moria, it would be suicide" said Dwalin.

"Be careful of how you speak to the king, Captain" hissed Thrain.

"It will take years to make an army large enough" stated Dwalin.

"I'm not saying we leave tonight, we need to build an army, get our woman and children to safety and then go to battle" said Thror.

"And where do we take our families?" questioned Thorin.

Thrain looked around him. "I need a map!" He shouted at no one in particular. It wasn't long before Balin; the Kings new adviser came rushing over with a map.

Frerin was itching to tell everyone what he thought they should do. Frerin had been spending a lot of time looking at maps for school so his mind was fresh on all the places he wished to see.

"What about Erid Lune?" said Frerin quietly.

"Frerin" Thorin sighed. "You should be back at camp"

"Thorin, just listen, there are mines and forges in the Blue Mountain's." said Frerin.

Thrain looked over at the map and started thinking. "There are Dwarves living there I've heard, not many but some"

"What have we got to lose?" Said Dwalin not thinking about how much they already lost.

"We have nothing left" spat Thror.

* * *

The next few weeks on the road were hot, many wanted to give up, some marched on following their king, and others just wanted a place to live.

Thror knew he lost respect from many of the Dwarves, had it not been for his gold sickness the dragon would have never came.

Thrain watched day by day as his son, his first heir lead their people. "He will make a fine king one day" he said to Thror.

"Yes" Thror said sadly. He knew things between him and his grandson weren't good, he just hoped he could mend the broken pieces before it was too late.

Thorin and Dwalin were walking close to the front of the line. "What do you think it will be like?" asked Dwalin.

"What, the Blue Mountains?" Thorin asked.

"Moria" Dwalin corrected.

"Oh" was all Thorin said.

Suddenly, an ear piercing scream filled their ears. Thorin didn't think twice before he ran, he knew that scream.

"DIS!" He cried.

Thorin found Dis crying, her eyes glued to the horridly mutilated deer before them. Thorin looked closely at it and motioned for Dwalin to come over.

"We need to scout the area" Thorin said pointing to the half-eaten deer. "Wargs may be near."

Dwalin went ahead with some men to scout the area, leaving Thorin to comfort his frightened little sister.

Thorin gathered Dis in his arms. "Shh, it's ok" Thorin soothed.

"No it's not" she sobbed. "I want to go home; I don't want anyone else to go away."

"Listen to me" Thorin turned her face to look at him. "I promise you I will always be with you." she smiled up at him "And Frerin too!" She asked.

"And Frerin too" Thorin said planting a small kiss on her forehead. "Now why don't you climb on my back for a while?"

"I think I'm too big for that" she giggled.

"Nonsense" he said swinging her around his neck, she laughed out loud.

Thorin talked to her for a long while until he felt her slacken her hold on his neck and knew she had fallen asleep. Thorin tightened his hold on her and went back to the front of the line were his little brother and Dwalin were.

"Is she ok?" asked Dwalin.

"Yeah, just heavy" he grunted. "Switch with me for a while, hmm?"

Dwalin stopped and turned around so Thorin could place Dis on his back.

"What about the Wargs?" asked Thorin? "Did you find any signs of them?"

"We found a pack of three about seven miles back, they won't be coming back" replied Dwalin.

Thorin nodded his head and then looked over at his little brother who looked about ready to fall over from tiredness.

"I'm going to go find my father and see when we shall be making camp" Thorin said to Dwalin.

Dwalin followed Thorin's eyes which were residing on Frerin. Dwalin agreed, everyone was tired they had been walking since sunrise.

When Thorin reached his Father and Grandfather he noticed they looked as tired as everyone else. "Father?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"Everyone looks to be close to dropping dead, when can we make camp for the night?" He asked.

"I suppose now would be good" said Thrain.

Camp was made quickly and everyone went to sleep as soon as they hit the ground. Balin, Dwalin and Thorin took first watch.

"As soon as we reach the Blue Mountains I need to start making an army" said Dwalin.

"I do not like this Brother" said Balin sadly. "Haven't we lost enough?"

"Kings orders" he replied.

"Sometimes the king can be wrong" Balin said.

Thorin looked out into the distance. "I promised Dis I would always be there, I can't let her down"

"And we won't" came Frerin's voice.

"I thought you were asleep" Thorin said.

Frerin sat down next to Thorin and leaned against his shoulder. "I would be sleeping if you lot weren't talking so loud" he teased.

"Go to sleep little brother" Thorin wrapped his arms around him to ward out the cold.

No he would never leave them, he would never let harm come to them. Thorin looked over at Dwalin and he knew his friend understood what he was saying even without words. Dwalin raised his hands and signed to him.

'I promise'

Dwalin and Thorin made a promise to each other not to let any harm come to Frerin and Dis.

Thorin just hoped he could keep it.

* * *

Please leave me a review :)


	8. Gil and Verien

**I want to thank everyone who left a review. We are now at chapter eight :) I hope everyone is pleased with how the story is going, I have lots planned.**

**When you read my story always remember I have a wonderful Beta reader in the background hard at work fixing all my spelling problems and what not, her name is MerlinOfTheShire go check out some of her amazing work :)**

**Before you read I want to add, I am not good with dwarves ages...so when I say an age (example fifteen) I'm looking at that in human years.**

**Disclaimer I do not own middle earth or its characters.**

* * *

It took months to reach the Blue Mountains. Thrain sent Thorin and Dwalin ahead to talk to the people and try and get land.

Thorin was a little nervous, he knew his grandfather and father was counting on him to come back with good news, he also knew the people were counting on him.

Dwalin on the other hand was in a good mood, he was glad to be away from everyone even for just a moment.

"Come on Thorin, how hard can it be?" Dwalin said.

"What if they do not expect us, where do we get the material to build we have thirty seven dwarves with us, they are all in need of shelter and food. Dwalin, where are we going to get food?" Thorin said.

"One thing at a time Thorin" Dwalin said pulling Thorin to a stop. "Look at me, I made you a promise that I would help you look after Frerin and Dis, I made you another one a long time ago, and do you remember? We are warriors and blood brothers"

Thorin smiled, he had almost forgot about him and Dwalin making a vow with their blood, that no matter what came they would fight together until the end.

"I remember" he said.

"I still mean it Thorin" Dwalin said.

They reached the settlement within an hour away from their camp. It was mostly men but here and there you could see a Dwarf.

"Who do you suppose is in charge?" Asked Dwalin.

Thorin found what looked to be an important establishment. "Why don't we ask someone here" he said.

Upon entering they found it was a store filled with foods of all kinds. Thorin walked over to an elderly man. "Hello, may I help you?" Asked the man.

"I'm looking for someone in charge of this village" Thorin asked.

"Which part of the village, human or Dwarf?" The man asked.

"There are two sides?" He asked.

"Yes, the Dwarves all live about three miles down the road. There is only about eight or so families" the man said. "No one is in charge; they just keep to their own, hard workers. They run the mines in these mountains."

Thorin looked over at Dwalin and smiled. Things were looking good.

"Thank you for your help." Thorin said with a kind smile.

After they exited the store Thorin turned to Dwalin. "Why don't we go and have a look at this village and see about some work in the mines" Thorin said.

"Sounds like a fine plan to me."

The Dwarf settlement was rather small. They were walking in what they hoped was the right direction to the mines. They could hear the whispers from the woman. Thorin noted that there were no children. That was no surprise; Dwarf children were rare and thought of as treasures.

Thrain and his wife had three children which was unheard of.

"Thorin, I think that up ahead it the mines" said Dwalin.

"Aye."

When Thorin walked into the mines he felt a sense of calm, months he had been out in the open instead of the mountain.

"May I help you?" asked a rather large Dwarf.

"Yes we are traveling from Erebor and seek a temporary home here" Thorin said.

"And why have you left Erebor? We're you banished?" The large Dwarf asked crossing his arms.

"This is prince Thorin of Erebor, I would watch your tongue" Dwalin warned.

"A dragon has taken our home." Thorin said.

"We do not have gold and gems, but you and your kin are welcome. The names Gili, Gil for short." he said putting out his hand to shake Thorin's.

"My name is Thorin and this is my friend Dwalin"

"We don't have many housing available, but I will see what I can do" said Gil.

Thorin saw a young Dwarf around Frerin's age come walking up to Gil. "Ahh, there you are. This is Verien my little brother. Verien this is prince Thorin of Erebor."

Verien went to bow but Thorin stopped him. "Here in these lands I am but a simple Dwarf, there is no need for bowing" Thorin said.

"Is the mines the only work around here?" asked Dwalin.

"I'm afraid so, we do have a forge but I'm afraid the man that ran it passed a few months back. We take our weaponry to a village about twelve miles from here" said Gil.

Thorin looked at Dwalin. A forge he could do. "Who owns the forge?" Thorin asked.

"Nobody, we just left it. Why, do you want it?" replied Gil.

"Yes I would actually" Thorin said.

"Welcome Prince Thorin, let's see if we can get a camp together. Then I will show you the forge" said Gil.

"Verien, go and fetch some ponies and a wagon for us, aye. Maybe we can make quick work of this" Gil said.

They rode onward towards the camp for some time until Thorin raised some questions. "Why do you live here, not in a Dwarvish settlement?" He asked.

"Because we have no value to longboards or Durins or even Iron folk, we are just poor simple Dwarves that take care of our own" said Gil with as much pride as he could muster. "We are a small bunch, with only three women and no children, well except for him" Gil teased, pointing at Verien.

"I'm not a child" Verien snapped.

"So I take it you're the youngest" Dwalin said.

"No Ori is the youngest, then me" said Verian.

"Ori is five, Verian is fifteen" added Gil.

"That is the same age of my little brother" Thorin said. "I have a little sister too, she is eleven and sassy"

The rest of the trip was quite. Thorin was thinking about housing and food, Dwalin was thinking about an army.

Dis saw her brother coming and took off in a run to meet him. "Did you find us a home brother? Did ya?" Asked Dis with in excitement.

"I found us a nice patch of grass to put our tent on" he said smiling down at her.

Thror made his way over. "Well done Thorin."

"Is everyone ready?" Thorin asked. "I would like to get back before sundown."

That night as Thorin laid on the ground looking at the stars, he thought about Moria and what it might cost him.

Dwalin came and laid down beside his friend. "At least it's cool out. Not too hot and not too cold" Dwalin said.

"Dwalin I don't care what the king says, we build housing first before the winter sets in. I will not have my family freeze. Then we worry about an army" Thorin said.

"Your brother asked me something today" Dwalin said sadly. Thorin closed his eyes and prayed to Mahal it wasn't what he thought. "He asked me to train him."

"No Dwalin, No" Thorin said. "I will not take him to war."

Please leave me a review :)


	9. Losing you

**Hello everyone, thank you all for your reviews and PM's it means a lot to hear what you think.**

**When you read my stories always remember I have a wonderful beta reader named MerlinOfTheShire in the background hard at work fixing all my mistakes, go check out some of her awesome work.**

Disclaimer I do not own Middle Earth or Its characters.

* * *

The housing took a lot of time to build. Gil and Verien spent hours helping after they left the mines. Thorin couldn't wait to show his mother her new home. She had fallen ill shortly after they arrived in Erin Luin, Thorin just hoped she would get better.

"Amad," Thorin called.

"Yes?" She called back in her weak scratchy voice.

Thorin entered the tent she was staying in. "Hello Amad, how would you like to see your new home?" He said with a smile.

"Oh Thorin, I thought we were going to worry about some of the other people first," she said sadly.

"And we did, I started with the most important, you."

Thorin reached down and picked her up. "Thorin put me down I can walk," she said forcefully.

Thorin ignored her request and stared walking towards their new home. When they arrived Dwalin was already there holding the door open.

"It's not very big Amad, and you don't have the beautiful things you did back in Erebor but-"

"Thorin," she cut him off. "I have all the treasures I had back then right here In Erin Lune with me."

That night when her children were asleep she smiled and thought of her children, she started dreaming, in her dreams she saw Dis with that same sweet smile she always wore. She saw Frerin trying to impress Thorin like he always did, she saw Thorin trying to hold the weight of the world.

Her dreams started to turn dark. She saw war and death, the last thing she saw made her wake screaming. She just couldn't get air, her heart hurt. "Oh Mahal," she thought "I'm dying."

Thrain heard his wife scream and jolted awake. "What is it my love?"

She was fading fast and he knew it. "THORIN!" He shouted.

Thorin reached the room in seconds. "Amad, what is it? What's going on?" His mother reached out a hand to Thorin. Thorin took it and knelt down beside her. "Do..nt..don't...take..em," she tried to say.

"Don't speak love," said Thrain in a soft voice. "THORIN, don't just stand there, go get a healer"

Thorin went to stand but she stopped him. "I'll be right back mother," he tried to pull his hand out of hers without causing pain. "No Thorin," she said in a strong voice.

"Don't go, I need you to promise me something," she paused waiting for him to answer.

"Mahal, I'll go get the healer," said Thrain furiously.

"What is it mother?" He asked.

"Promise me."

"I promise," he said.

"Don't stop being who you are, don't turn into someone you're not" she started coughing. Thorin gathered her in his arms. "Watch over your brother and a sister. Frerin wants to go Thorin; he wants to go to war. Don't let him please."

Thorin swallowed hard, now he knew what was happening, she was saying goodbye.

"I promise mother," Thorin said fighting back tears.

"My brave boy, always trying to be strong," she reached up and touched his face. Thorin let out a strangled sob. "Please don't leave me, I need you" he begged.

"Men Landanubukhs menu," she said.

Thorin kissed her brow and pressed his forehead to hers, he listened to her soft breathes until the last one.

"Amad, amad please, no, don't" Thorin stayed that way until his father and Oin arrived. By that time it was too late.

Thorin zoned out. He didn't hear his father shouting her name or Oin moving his father out of the way. Thorin sat frozen.

He walked to the kitchen and waited, he knew his siblings would be up soon. They had gone to bed early; they were so excited about having new beds to sleep on.

Thorin heard footsteps coming and knew who they belonged to.

"Good morning," said Frerin happily. "Did you not sleep well? Your bed was empty this morning," Frerin asked curiously.

"Frerin, something happened last night," Thorin said, bowing his head so he could hide his face.

"What?" Frerin asked, sounding a little frightened.

"Amad, she was sick," Thorin paused trying to calm his emotions. "She loved you very much, she just couldn't stay."

Frerin's face crumbled, he slid down to the floor and wept. Thorin stood from where he was sitting and wrapped Frerin in his strong arms. He heard a knock at the door. "It's open," he called.

Dwalin opened the door and took in the scene before him. "Mahal Thorin what happened?"

"It was too much Dwalin, she couldn't hold on," said Thorin.

Dwalin knew what it meant and bowed his head.

"I need to go to my grandfathers and tell him, can you look after them for me?" Thorin knew he was asking a lot of his friend, but he also knew Dwalin would do anything for him.

Dwalin nodded his head. "Thank you Dwalin, Frerin I will be back soon ok?" Thorin said, his eyes not leaving his brothers.

He hated to leave his brother, but he knew the king needed to know.

Thorin got up off the floor and made his way to the door. "Frerin, don't tell Dis when she wakes, wait for me."

Thorin arrived at his Grandfather's house and knocked on the door. Thror opened the door and saw Thorin. "Ah, just the person I wanted to see" Thror said.

"I've come to tell you the princess…my mother is dead" Thorin said.

Thror looked shocked. "Hmm, it will be harder on Dis. We have to find another women guardian."

Thorin's eyes opened wide with fury. "Is that all you care about, having a baby sitter for Dis?"

"Who can we leave her with?" said Thror, ignoring Thorin's question.

"Listen to yourself, you are mad, I just lost my mother" Thorin's voice was low but deadly. "I've lost my mother, and all you can think about is Moria. Maybe we should just drop you off and leave, let you live amongst Orc's seeing as you act so much like one."

Thror made to hit Thorin but stopped when he looked into his eyes, he saw tears and weakening strength. "I'm sorry Thorin, I'm sorry" said Thror. "Just leave me, go be with Frerin and Dis."

Thorin left without a word, he knew he shouldn't have said the things he did, he also knew when his father found out he would get a lecture about how to treat the king.

When Thorin returned home Dwalin was making lunch for Frerin and Dis. Frerin was sitting at the table looking lost and Dis was chatting to Dwalin about anything and everything.

"Hello" Thorin called announcing his presence.

"Where have you been?" said Dis jumping from the chair and flying into his arms.

"Dis, I need to talk to you," Thorin sat down in the chair in the living room and placed her on his lap. "Listen Amad hasn't been feeling well and…" Thorin tried to think of a way to tell her.

"Did Amad go away?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Forever?" She asked sadly.

That was enough for Thorin; he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her soft curls. "I'm so sorry Dis," he said.

Dis started to cry. Frerin moved over to them. Together the Durin's sat holding each other tight.

It wasn't long until Frerin and Dis had cried themselves to sleep. Dwalin carried Frerin and Thorin carried Dis to their rooms.

Thorin sat down at the kitchen table. "What am I going to do Dwalin?"

"You're not alone Thorin," said Dwalin.

The front door slammed open and Thrain walked in not saying a word, he started grabbing food and weapons.

"Father, where are you going?" Thorin asked.

"To the Iron Hills, I will not stay here where she was" said Thrain.

"You can't just leave without telling them goodbye," Dwalin put in.

Thrain stopped as if thinking it over. "No it's better this way, take care of them Thorin."

Thorin's heart was racing. "You can't just leave."

"Thorin just do as I say, look after them, I will return and when I do we will have an army," said Thrain.

"When will you be back?"

"I do not know it might take us a while to build a large enough army," said Thrain.

"Us?" questioned Dwalin.

"Thror is coming with me" Thrain said looking at his son. "Thorin when I return, things will be better."

"Things," Thorin said looking about to explode, "are never going to be ok."

* * *

**Ok, that's chapter 9. I hope everyone likes it. I tried several different takes on her death, but this one just worked I thought.**

***Men lananubukhs menu* means I love you.**


	10. Please stay

**Chapter 10! I really didn't know this story would go this far. I want to thank everyone for your reviews and kind words it helps me keep going.**

**I would have never gotten this far without my beta reader MerlinOfTheShire, please go check out some of her work :)**

**When I say *fifteen years* I'm looking at it through human years.**

**Disclaimer I do not own middle earth or its characters.**

* * *

Months, it had been months since Thorin had heard word of his father and grandfather; they had been gone for four years. The last word they had from them was delivered by Raven. It read: "Thorin, we have gathered around nine hundred dwarves, have Dwalin prepare his people. We shall return soon, sincerely, Thrain.

The Dwarves of the Blue Mountains were miners, not warriors. But some, few, said they would come, one of them being Gili. Gili had the biggest heart of any Dwarf Thorin had ever saw, he always carried a bright smile on his face.

Thorin thought a lot of him; he had taken care of his little brother for years. Thorin hated the thought of him going to war with the possibility of not returning.

Thorin and Dwalin spent hours each day forging weapons and armour. Gili would spend all day in the mines and then show up at the forge and work until the sun had long since gone down.

Everyone was tired. Thorin had his hands full with Frerin and Dis. Frerin had just turned nineteen, and Dis was fifteen.

Frerin tried every day to show Thorin he could be a warrior and fight but Thorin would just tell him no.

"I need you here; you and Verien are going to look after the village here," Thorin said firmly.

"Thorin, I can do this, please," Frerin begged.

"End of discussion," Thorin growled. He didn't want to hurt his brother; he just wanted to keep him safe. Thorin knew war changed people, his father had let him go when he was only thirteen, after that Thorin would often wake up in the night covered in sweat and wouldn't be able to sleep for days.

Thorin thought about Dis and chucked. "What?" asked Gili, stopping his work?

"I was just thinking about Dis, I swear she is going to kill one of us these day's just from her cooking," said Thorin with a heartfelt smile.

"Aye, last night was quite interesting," Dwalin agreed.

"She'll get better at it," said Gili optimistically.

All three men went back to work. Suddenly Verien came running through the front entrance of the forge panting for breath.

"What is it?" asked Gili, panicked.

"H..hors...horses," Verien got out in between breathes.

They stopped their work and went outside. Verien wasn't lying. Thror, Thrain and what looked like a hundreds of Dwarves were ridding towards the forge.

Thrain and Thror both got off their ponies before making their way over to Thorin and Dwalin.

Thrain laid his hands on Thorin's shoulders. "It's good to see you lad," his father said with a genuine smile.

"Frerin and Dis will be pleased to see you," was Thorin's cold reply.

Thrain dropped his hands. "Thorin, I'm sorry for the way I left, I just…the pain was too much."

"I know. I had to deal with the same pain too," Thorin said coldly. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," said Thrain.

"TOMORROW!" shouted Dwalin.

"Yes tomorrow, I will not live in this dreadful place," said Thror.

"Very well," said Thorin, saddened by his father's reaction. He had spent months building homes for his people, only to have it frowned upon by his grandfather.

* * *

Dinner that night was quiet until Frerin finally broke the silence. "Grandfather, what time will we be heading out?" He asked.

"Frerin," Thorin warned.

Thror chucked, it was the first time Thorin has heard him do that in years. "Are you eager to see your first battle lad?" He questioned.

"Frerin won't be going," Thorin put in before Frerin could reply.

"And why not?" asked Thrain.

"Because he is far too to participate in such violence," Thorin said firmly, clenching his fists in anger.

"Frerin will come with us," said Thror. "I am the king, I have final say; I say he will go."

Thorin stood up from his place at the table, red in the face. "I have made a home for our people, put food on their tables, made their life as comfortable as possible while you up and left and you think you have final say!" he slammed his fist down on the table. "I said he is notgoing!"

"That is not your choice," said Thrain. "He deserves this Thorin, you have seen war at a young age, and you were just as eager."

"Yes; you know what it did to me," Thorin said and with that he left the house.

* * *

No one saw Thorin until that morning. Dwalin breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw his friend. He would never say it but he was a little scared of the thought of leaving without Thorin.

Thorin walked over to his little sister. Not so little anymore, He thought to himself.

"I'll miss you," she said fighting back tears.

"And I you," Thorin said.

"You haven't forgotten your promise have you?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his waist.

It felt like poison in his heart to break his promise to his mother. But Thorin knew what his sister meant.

"Yes, I remember," he said sadly, he truly didn't know if he could keep that promise that he and Frerin would always be there.

"You and Frerin will come back right?" she asked.

Thorin took a deep breath and pulled Dis away so she could look at him. "Dis, you know I will do everything in my power to keep my promise."

A single tear made its way down her face. "Now, be brave lass and try not to get into any trouble," he said smiling down at her.

He planted a small kiss to her brow and let go.

Next Thorin went to Verien. "I'm counting on you, look after her," Thorin said.

"You can count on me," said Verien.

"Thank you," Thorin said gratefully.

"Thorin, please bring my brother back," the boy pleaded.

Thorin nodded his head and walked away.

"Promise me!" shouted Verien.

Thorin closed his eyes. "I cannot promise you that, but I shall try."

Next Thorin walked over to his brother. "Frerin, I'm begging you stay," was all he

"Thorin, I want to make them proud, don't you understand?" Frerin said.

Thorin looked into his eyes, yes he understood but he also knew Frerin didn't need to go to war to prove that.

"Please brother," Thorin tried again.

"I'm sorry Thorin," said Frerin. "You don't understand what it is like; you have always had father's attention. He has always trained you and taught you how to be king, he has never done that for me, and maybe if I do this then things will be deferent."

"Frerin," Thorin sighed. "He has trained me because I am his first heir. It is my job to train you if I choose not to wed, which I have. When I return Frerin I will include you in these things." Thorin said, hoping he could reason with him.

Frerin shook his head. "You'll see Thorin, I can do this."

"I know you can, I never said you couldn't," Thorin replied.

"WE'RE MOVING OUT!" Thrain shouted.

Frerin gave Thorin a sad look and mounted his pony. He hated upsetting Thorin, but he just had to do this, he just had to show his worth.

Gili said goodbye to his little brother. "I love you so much, look after lady Dis and for Mahal sake don't complain about her cooking," said Gili.

Verien laughed. "I won't. I'll see you when you get back."

They hugged each other and parted ways. Gili mounted his horse and rod away, he looked back one last time with a heavy feeling in his heart that it would be his last time he saw his little brother.

* * *

Dwalin rode next to Thorin who hadn't spoken a word in hours.

They would reach Moria in about three days' time if they kept at the pace they were going. Dwalin knew once they got there it would begin, without stopping.

"Thorin you are going to have to make up with him" said Dwalin. "Once that battle starts, it could be your last chance."

"I know. I plan on talking to him," said Thorin.

"Thorin, you know I will try and keep him safe," Dwalin said. "Go talk to him, you both will feel better."

Thorin huffed and moved his horse over to where his brother was riding. "You know, when all this is over and we get back to a somewhat normal life, I was thinking maybe we could start working on that archery you love so much," Thorin said.

Frerin's head jerked up. "I thought you said it was stupid and only Elves use bows and that we only use them for hunting."

"I've changed my mind," Thorin said.

Silence fell over them for a while until Frerin spoke.

"Thorin, remember when I was sick as a child?" Frerin asked.

"Yes, you nearly died," Thorin replied.

"I had a dream, it was a huge battle and I was there. I had to be there Thorin, I don't why but I have to be there," said Frerin.

Thorin looked at his little brother sadly. "Why have you never told me this?"

"I don't know, just trust me ok?"

"I can't lose you, brother. Please just listen to me when we get out there," Thorin said.

"Promise," said Frerin.

* * *

At first sight, Moria looked abandoned, but then they heard drums. The Drums that would haunt Thorin's mind forever, the drums of war.


	11. Drums of war

**Warning: may cause tears.**

**Thank you all for your nice reviews.**

**thank you, KHB123, susannahlilly, Sorrellkaren and celebrisilweth. For faithfully reading and leaving me such nice reviews :)**

**MerlinOfTheShire, you are the best. Thank you for all of your help and encouragement.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hobbit or its characters.**

* * *

Once the sound was made there was no turning back. Thorin grabbed hold of Frerin's arm to stop him from charging.

"Do not leave my side, do you understand?" Thorin asked.

Frerin nodded his head and looked back to where Orc's were pouring out of the mountain, it was then that fear took hold of Frerin's body. He almost wished he would have listened to Thorin, he wasn't ready.

* * *

Frerin couldn't believe how much blood could build up in such a short time, blood covered his face. He wanted to wipe it off but knew he couldn't spare the time in battle.

Thorin and Frerin fought side by side killing one Orc after the other.

Thorin heard the sound of his grandfather yelling in pain, without thinking Thorin ran toward the sound, leaving Frerin with Gili.

Thorin was climbing up the mountain, fighting Orc's along the way, he heard the sound of a painful grunt and then his eyes caught sight of a head rolling towards his feet. Something turned in Thorin's stomach making him want to gag.

"NOOO!" he cried. "This isn't real, this isn't happening," he thought to himself.

"THORIN! LOOK OUT!" shouted his father.

Thorin spun around just in time to kill an Orc inches from beheading him.

"Father, we will fight, together," said Thorin.

"No Thorin, fall back," Thrain said sadly. "Live to fight another day."

"I will fight with you," Thorin said, not willing to let his father go alone.

"We never should have come here," said Thrain. "Go find your brother, fight as long as you can Thorin, and remember," Thrain was cut off by Orc's attacking them, neither one were able to finish their words.

Thrain hoped after the battle he would have the chance to tell his son that he loved him.

Thorin was soon back at the bottom of the mountain. He couldn't see his father or Dwalin.

Thorin had been in a few battles but he had never seen one this gruesome, some Dwarves were crying out in pain and others were so torn apart, no one would be able to find all that belonged to them.

Thorin's eyes landed on Gili. "Gili!" he shouted running to his aid. "Mahal," he whispered. Gili was missing a leg and had two small axes stuck in his chest. "Gili, can you hear me?" Thorin asked, looking for a pulse.

"Thorin," he said, his voice wet with blood.

"Stay still, I will find help," Thorin said even though he knew it was hopeless, he would not survive such wounds.

"Look after my brother, take care of him," Gili grabbed Thorin's arm. "Find Frerin he is injured."

Thorin's heart nearly stopped. His little brother was hurt and he had no idea where to look.

"Where is he? Gili, look at me, where did he go?" Thorin asked, panicked.

"He..followed..you," Gili said. Blood started coming out the sides of his mouth. He reached up with a shaking hand and placed it on Thorin's heart, then mouthed the words "My King, My Brother," then Gili went limp, the life was gone in the cheerful miner's eyes.

Thorin closed Gili's eyes and laid his head down.

Thorin got up off the ground and ran to try and find his injured brother. "I'm coming, I'm coming," he kept repeating over and over.

Thorin was stopped by Azog. Not now, Thorin thought, but he knew he had no choice but fight.

Thorin was losing strength, he was so tired, and the pale Orc never seemed to tire. Blow after blow Thorin took before he hit the ground. His sword was out of reach and his shield gone, Thorin grabbed the first thing his hands found and shielded himself with it.

Time stopped for Thorin, his first thought was Im not dead? Opening his eyes he saw the pale Orc's spiked mace was stuck into a large piece of oak. Thorin used his quick thinking and grabbed a blade from a fallen Dwarf and cut Azog's arm off.

Azog fell back with a scream. The sound that left the pale Orc's mouth made many Orc's stop what they were doing and run to their master's aid. Thorin stood and went to finish him off but was surrounded by Orc's guarding their master.

Dwalin saw Thorin surrounded. "Hang on Thorin I'm coming," he whispered to himself.

Together they killed one Orc after another, they were winning he knew it. But where was his little brother.

* * *

The Orc's fled back into the mountain, all that was left was smoke, blood and harsh reality.

"FRERIN" Thorin screamed trying to find his brother.

Blood was flowing from and small stab wound to Thorin's right side, along with the nasty gash to his head. His vision was blurred, but he wasn't blind, he saw the golden hair of his little brother. The Golden hair which no one in the line of Durin had, it was a Durin trait to have black hair and bright blue eyes, Frerin had Green eyes and blond hair which their mother had always adored.

Thorin fell to the ground and shook his brother. "Frerin, can you hear me?" Thorin asked.

Frerin stirred. "Thorin? Is that you?"

Thorin's eyes suddenly felt wet as he gazed upon his broken and battered baby brother. He had a large arrow sticking out of his side, Thorin knew once it was removed he would most certainly die.

"Yes, it's me," he replied sadly.

"I'm sorry," said Frerin. "I...wish...have been more…like you."

"No," Thorin said shaking his head. "Don't wish to be like me. I'm a coward, I want to run and hide, I want nothing more than to lay down with you and perish," a sob escaped Thorin's lips. "Please, not you, please Frerin, don't leave me."

Frerin tried to clear his throat which turned into a cough. Thorin tried to calm Frerin the best he could; he knew they didn't have long together.

Frerin wrapped his small hands around the arrow. "Thorin, thank you for being my best friend, and for being the best brother anyone could have ever asked for. Tell Dis I love her."

Thorin touched his head to Frerin's in a kiss. "You and Dis are the best things that have ever happened to me, I cannot go on without either of you."

Frerin pulled the arrow out and moaned in pain. "Goodbye brother," Frerin breathed the words out. It was so cold out that Thorin could see their breath. He laid there with Frerin, watching as every rise and fall of his brother's chest less breath could be seen.

"Mahal, take me please, take me. Don't make me live like this," Thorin could feel his eyelids growing heavy; he tried to fight back the sleep but then gave up the fight and hoped no one would find them until he had the chance to catch up to his brother.

* * *

It was Dwalin who found them. At first sight he thought they both were dead, he reached down and saw the faintest rise in Thorin's chest. "OIN! OVER HERE!" He shouted.

Thorin woke up on the stretcher he was being carried on. "Dwalin," he called.

Dwalin was by his side in seconds. "I'm here, Oin is going to get you all patched up."

"Frerin, he needs me, I can't leave him," Thorin said in a slurred voice.

Dwalin looked to Oin. "Concussion," said Oin.

Dwalin looked over at his brother, Balin. "I don't think I'll be able to pull him out of this one, they are his life."

"In time," replied Balin.

The battle was over; they left with much less then what they came with.

Few would return to the Iron Hills, only sixteen would return to the Blue Mountains.

Looking back at the battle field Dwalin hoped he would never see a battle that large and gruesome again. Yes Dwarves were trained for this, built for it. But this had been enough for Dwalin, never had he felt fear like he did on that field, never had he wanted to run away from a fight, until today.

The king, a child and a strong miner were all being buried, all because the king and his gold sickness.

No one knows what happened to Thrain, some thought he must have been slain, others said he was taken slave by the Orc's, and then some said he fled like a coward.

When Thorin woke he would be crown prince and leader. When he woke he would have to face the loss of so many. And be faced with telling two young dwarves back home that their brothers would not return.

* * *

Please leave me a review; I love to hear what you think.

I wanted to give readers something new when it came to Frerin's death; I hope everyone is happy with how it went.


	12. Where are you brother?

**Hello faithful readers :)**

**Thank you all so much for your kind words and reviews. I hope no one is bored or feel this story has no emotions, I have been pouring my whole heart into this, and this story has gotten more time from me then house cleaning and other important things.**

**I would have never made it this far without my wonderful beta MerlinOfTheShire, thank you for all of your help and kind words. Having a beta isn't just having someone who fixes your mistakes; they encourage you and help you keep going :)**

**This is just Frerin's POV from the last chapter; I just felt that we needed to see things through his eyes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hobbit or its characters.**

* * *

Frerin's POV,

The sound of battle was much louder than I ever thought possible, sweat and blood covered my face, the thought of someone else blood on my body made me shiver.

My brother's back was against mine; the heat coming from his body was nice compared to the cold that went straight through mine.

I felt Thorin move; he was no longer standing behind m but was charging up the mountain.

I sent my sword through the Orc I was currently fighting and chased after my brother.

"Thorin, wait," I shouted, but he could not hear me.

"Gili," I shouted. "We have to find Thorin."

Gili gave me a nod of his head and we both started running in the direction of my brother.

We found ourselves surrounded by Orc's, I started to panic. He will come save us; I know he will, he always does. "Please brothers don't let me down," I whispered.

Gili charged at the first Orc and managed to take its head off. We weren't having much trouble, but then it happened, a small throwing axe hit Gil in the back knocking him to the ground. "GILI," I shouted.

An Orc walked slowly to Gili, lifting up its large battle axe, aiming it just right.

I heard Gil's scream in pain, I was a coward, and I could not look. Instead I ran. I didn't make it far when I felt an arrow hit my shoulder. Gili screamed my name, but I didn't look back I just kept running.

I saw Thorin and immediately started making my way to him, hoping he would wrap me in his arms and tell me it was just a dream.

Then I saw it, an Orc with a bow and arrow that looked to be made for a giant. It was aiming for my brother.

Time flashed before my eyes and suddenly it all came back, my dream.

_I was fighting off Orc's, Thorin was up ahead, he looked at me and then a long arrow pierced Thorin's chest, I screamed and begged for him to come back. Time stopped in my dream, a beautiful lady in white stepped forward and knelt down beside me, I was a small Dwarfling again, sick with a fever._

_"Do not fear child, I am the lady of light. Many sorrows will come your way, death is upon you and your kin, be brave"_

_"Am I dying?" I asked._

_"No, you must stay" she said softly. "But the time will come when you will make a very brave choice"_

_"To save my brother," I said._

I repeated those words as I ran forward, blocking the view of Thorin from the Orc just as it released an arrow.

It felt cold; I looked up hoping Thorin would see me. He was calling my name looking around for me, I tried to call back but no sound would leave my mouth.

I laid there listening to the battle die off, it sounded like it was coming to an end. I thought about my mother and grandmother, I would see them soon.

I do not know how much time had passed, but suddenly I was awakened by someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw my brother. "Thorin, is that you?"

I do not know why I asked such a question, I knew it was him, I could see the tears in his eyes, he knew I didn't have long.

I suddenly felt weak and cowardly thinking back to my reaction to Gili's death. I proceeded to tell Thorin that I wished I would have been more like him. To my surprise Thorin opened his heart to me and told me of how he felt like running, never had I seen my brother so open with his feeling, maybe it was because he knows I was dying.

Mahal knows I would love nothing more than to stay here with my brother, but the pain is just too much, I grab hold of the arrow with shaky hands and bid my brother farewell.

I lay there with him until I don't feel so cold anymore; I feel a warm breeze hitting my face and open my eyes.

I always thought that when you died there would be no sadness. That was not the truth, because now I'm looking down at the people I love.

I will never be whole again, not until I am with them.

* * *

Ok, so I just want to make sure everyone knows what I'm talking about. In chapter 2 Frerin is sick and wakes up telling his father "she said had to stay" well now we know why, Frerin was destined to save Thorin.

Please leave me a review, I love to know what you're thinking and if you like it.


	13. Blamed for this

**Please**** send me a review after you read, I love to know your thoughts and questions :)**

**Don't forget none of this would be possible without my beta MerlinOfTheShire :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hobbit of its characters.**

* * *

Thorin was awakened by someone shouting loud orders saying "STOP, we are far enough away from Moria"

"Dwalin" He called.

"I'm here Thorin, hang in there, we are going to fix you up real soon" answered Dwalin.

Thorin grabbed hold of Dwalin's arm and held on with a death grip. "Did. You. Bring. My. Brother" he asked.

"Thorin, you must understand, we had to get out of there" Dwalin chose his words carefully. "We gathered them up, to burn"

Thorin closed his eyes. Dwalin could see the pain that washed over his friends face. Dwalin also knew Thorin was deathly pale. "Oin!" Dwalin called.

The healer made his way over to them. "I see he is awake, Thorin, can you hear me alright?" He asked.

Thorin shook his head yes. "Where does it hurt?" Oin asked.

slowly Thorin's hands made its way to his heart. Oin jumped into action, the heart was not good. "Help me get his armer off" he asked Dwalin.

They undressed Thorin and to Oin's relief, Thorin's heart was fine.

"That's grief, lad. And I am sorry you have to bare it" Oin felt for the young prince, this was all way to much for someone so young.

Oin pulled Dwalin aside. "I'm going to give him something for pain, it will put him to sleep, watch him"

Dwalin looked over at his friend. "Always" he replied.

* * *

The night was cold as Dwalin sat watching the crown prince, this was his job, always had been.

"I failed" he said quietly.

"Nay, you have not failed" said Balin. "Nothing could have been done"

There was something in Balin's tone that worried Dwalin. "Brother, what happened out there?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Asked Balin.

"With Frerin, what happened, you know don't you?" Dwalin stood up. "Tell me"

Tears filled Balin's eyes. "I tried to get to him, Mahal I tried" Balin swallowed hard and went on. "I saw Frerin alone in battle, Dwalin he was to far from me"

Dwalin reached out and placed his hands on his brothers shoulders. "It's ok, keep going"

"Frerin was calling Thorin's name, this Orc let loose an arrow and he saved him Dwalin, he saved him" Balin broke down in silent sobs.

Dwalin was at a lose for words.

"We mustn't tell Thorin, it would crush him" Balin said.

"Aye" Dwalin agreed.

Oin walked over with clean bandages. "How is he?"

"Still sleeping" Balin replied.

"Not for long" Oin said sadly. "I need to clean his wounds, Help me will you?"

Dwalin walked over to Thorin and started to move him, Thorin shifted and moaned in pain. Dwalin stopped immediately stepping back from the patient afraid of hurting him.

"Lad, I need to see how bad the wounds are, so your going to have to help me move him" Oin said.

Thorin shifted on the bed and opened his eyes slowly. "He's gone"

They all three looked at Thorin with sadness in their eyes. Balin knelt down next to Thorin. "Oin needs to tend to your wounds"

Thorin nodded his head yes and with the help of Dwalin he sat up. With carful hands Oin felt for broken bones. Oin looked at the small stab wound. "Your lucky lad, any deeper and it would have killed you"

After Oin was done poking and prodding, Dwalin said he would help Thorin change into defrent clothes.

Balin waited until Thorin was seated before he spoke. "Lad, I know now is really not a good time, but it cannot wait. The people, your people, want to know what our plans are?" Said Balin.

Thorin sat frozen. He was their leader, they were looking to him. "Balin, I have no idea" he confessed.

"That's alright lad, we will make camp here for tonight, tomorrow plans can be made" said Balin like a father would say to his son.

Thorin fought the tears that were trying to fall from his eyes, he had to be strong, Thorin remembered the words of his father. _"Kings do not shed tears, that is a sign of weakness"_

"Tell the men we will move out first thing" said Thorin. "I will not have these dwarves thinking their leaderless"

* * *

The next morning everyone was eager to head home. Thorin was stiff and swayed on his feet, which worried Balin and Dwalin. Thorin just kept waving them off saying. "I am fine, just tired" they both knew the loss of so many was too much for him, but Thorin was not one to sit in a corner and hide. No, they both knew he would return to the blue mountains and lead his people.

The first sight of Ered Luin should have made everyone smile and laugh, they should have rejoiced that they had lived. But that was not the case, it was a cold and rainy day, so many wouldn't be coming home.

Thorin thought hard on how he should handle such delicate things as death. How do you tell one so young that their brother, the only family they had left was gone?. How do you tell a young dwarf maiden that their Father, Grandfather and brother would not return?. How does one do such things?.

Dwalin offered to tell Verien, but Thorin had said. "No, it is my responsibility"

Thorin told Balin and Dwalin he would go find Verien first and tell him, then he would tell his sister.

Verien wasn't hard to find, always in the mines hard at work. Verien looked up and saw Thorin coming tawords him. "Thorin!" He shouted in suprise. "I did not expect you all back for at least another two day's. Where's my brother?"

Thorin stared at the young dwarf Before him, his mind flashed back to the battle, he could see the blood pouring from the many gashes to Gil's broken body, he could smell the sickening smell of copper. "He-" Thorin looked at the ground before him, no more words were necessary, Verien understood.

"No" he whispered. "No, you said you'd bring him back, you...you were supposed to bring him back"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want this to happen" Thorin hurt for the lad.

Verien's legs gave way and he sank to the ground. Thorin's reaction was based on years experience of being an older brother, he easily sank down with the shaking dwarf. Thorin wrapped strong arms around him.

Thorin did not know how much times had passed before Verien lifted his head to meet Thorin's eyes. Thorin grabbed hold of his chin and gave him a reassuring smile. "I cannot replace him, if I could've taken his place I would have" Thorin said.

Verien tried to stay calm, he had just cried and screamed and mourned, now he felt anger. "It was your cursed grandfather that called for war, but it was YOU" he spat. "That dragged him along.

Thorin backed away as if Verien had punched him. "I never dragged him anywhere, Verien, I-"

"No Thorin, just leave me" Verien stood up, his whole body shook with grief.

"I was with him when he died, he told me to look after you. I never wanted any of this to happen, Mahal I didn't want any of this to happen" Thorin waved his hands around pointing to the small settlement" he could feel tears forming in his eyes. "My brother, my father and my grandfather are all gone. I have to go tell my baby sister I am all she has left, and pray to Mahal she doesn't blame me too"

Verien was shocked, he never would have imagined that Frerin would have died. "I'm sorry" he said softly. "This isn't your fault"

Thorin turned without a word leaving in the direction of his home.

"When will this nightmare end" he whispered.


	14. When it rains, it pours

**Hello readers. Please read and review.**

**As always, I want to thank MerlinOfTheShire for helping me. She is an awesome beta.**

**Disclaimer: I do own the hobbit or its characters.**

* * *

Thick black rain clouds hung over the young prince's head as he made his way to the home him and his sister shared. Rain would be setting in soon. Fitting weather for such sorrows, Thorin thought.

Thorin could hear the delicate voice of his sister as she sang the same song their mother would sing, Dis was so much like her, the way she laughed, walked, smiled and her temper…well she inherited that from Thrain. Thorin waited outside the door, cherishing the last few moments of peace, oh how he would love to shield his baby sister from the harsh reality of war and loss.

"Thorin?" called a puzzled voice. Thorin hadn't heard Dis open the door to their little home. She looked shocked at first then but she melted into one of her sweet smiles. "Your back," she said softly.

Thorin's mind was forming words but his voice refused to utter them, instead he stood there staring at his almost fully grown sister.

"Brother, are you ill?" She asked, frightened by her brothers actions.

"Nay, I'm just happy to see you," he said trying to think of where to begin.

Thorin felt the first drop of rain and realized they were still standing outside.

"Where is everyone?" She asked calmly.

Thorin found it hard to breath at that moment. "Dis, they-we," Thorin shuddered.

"Thorin..." Dis panicked, backing away from him as if that simple act would block out the oncoming conversation.

"Dis, I couldn't bring them home, I'm sorry, I-" Thorin broke off with a sudden gasp for air; it was as if the news had finally hit the young prince. "Their gone," he whispered more to himself then to Dis.

"Your lying, no..no your lying." Dis looked into the ice blue eyes of her brothers. "Thorin, no, not like this." she could feel the last remaining pieces of her heart falling away with the rain. "FRERIN," she screamed brokenly.

Dis gathered up the skirt of her long dress and ran towards the fields leading to thr stream Frerin and her would often go to. "Dis!" Thorin called chasing after her.

The rain began to fall like a curtain, the wind was howling, thunder rolled in the distance. Thorin called for his sister to come back. Dis stumbled and fell to the muddy ground, she screamed painfully for her fallen kin. Thorin caught up to her and knelt down scooping her up in his arms with ease.

Thorin tried to stay calm as Dis's fist's kept landing on his chest, her screams turning into wails that sent shivers down his spine.

Thorin walked quickly back to their home. "I'm sorry, so sorry," he kept repeating into her wet hair.

Thorin used his foot to push open the door, once inside he placed his shivering Sister on the sofa and went to start a fire.

"Your..,bl...blee…bleeding," he heard her shivering voice say. Looking down, Thorin saw that some of the stitches on his side and fallen out while chasing Dis.

"It's nothing."

Silence fell over them; Thorin could hear the silent sobs of his sister. Each lost in their tormenting thoughts.

Thorin sat staring into fire. He didn't notice Dis leave and return with blankets and medical supplies.

"Take of your shirt," she said in a horse low voice.

"Dis, I'm fine," he tried to say.

"Thorin," she growled. With a huff Thorin removed his tunic, Dis gasped when she saw the bruises that littered her brothers frame.

With care she wrapped his side. "Were you there?" She asked. "You know, with him." hot tears ran down her cheeks.

Thorin stopped Dis's hands from bandaging his side and gathered her into his arms; he placed her head against his chest and let her cry. She let the tears fall freely, unlike Thorin, Dis couldn't mask the pain.

"I was there," said Thorin.

"Why couldn't you save him?"

Thorin felt that his heart just couldn't take anymore, Thorin laid his head down on top of his sisters which was pressed to his chest as he wept. Thorin was not one to shed tears, but this was just too much for him.

Together the stayed there until the sun had faded and the emptiness of night came to greet them. Each one was still soaked to the bone and slightly shivering. Thorin shook his sister awake. "Dis," he softly called.

"Hmm?"

"We cannot stay like this all night, go change out of your wet things," he said.

Thorin helped his sister off of his lap and on to her feet; she swayed a little but soon gained her balance.

Thorin walked down the hall to his room to change. He sat on his bed and listened to the rain against the window.

"Was it peaceful?" Asked Dis from the doorway.

Thorin thought back to the horrifying moment Frerin pulled the arrow from his chest, the way the life drained from his once cheerful eyes. "Yes," he lied.

That was all she wanted to hear, and Thorin knew it.

* * *

Thorin jolted awake desperately trying to find air, sweat covered his body. He knew it was just a dream, he couldn't fall back to sleep, not with the face of his dead brother on his mind. He left his warm bed behind; there would be no more sleep for him that night.

Dis had fallen asleep rather fast; Thorin guessed it was being mentally drained. But when Thorin arrived in the kitchen he found his baby sister staring out the window. "Dis, are you alright." she jumped when Thorin called her name. "What are you doing awake?" she asked.

"Couldn't sleep."

They both set there listening to the rain that never seemed to stop.

"Thorin." Dis paused swallowing hard before saying the next few words. "How did they die?"

Thorin paled, shaking his head no he answered. "Please Dis, don't ask me to do this."

"I need to know brother." tears were forming in her bright blue eyes. "I just need to know"

"Dis I do not want you to live with what I have to, they died in battle. Please do not try and vision it."

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to bring you pain," she said.

Thorin wrapped his arms around her. "We only have each other, I need you." Thorin held her tight pushing out the visions of his dead kin if only for a moment.

Dis shot her head up. "What of Dwalin and Balin," she asked panicked.

Thorin smiled down at her. "They are well; I would say they will be here bright and early tomorrow, eager to see the Princess."

A smile made its way to her lips as she thought of Balin and Dwalin. They had always been a big part in her life; Balin was like a father and Dwalin a brother. "I best get some sleep then so I can cook a big breakfast in the morning," Dis said.

Thorin grimaced; he had forgotten how bad her cooking was. Dis laughed when she saw his face. "Do not worry brother, Verien has grown to like my cooking very much." she winked and walked from the room.

Thorin thought about Verien and sighed, he would have to tell Dis tomorrow of Gili. Thorin paused when he thought back to something then called out to his sister. "Hey Dis?"

"Hmm?" She called back.

"Where did you get that new braid in your hair?"

Dis smiled and thought of the first few days her brothers were gone. "Go to bed Thorin." was all she said. She knew that Verien wanted to be the one to ask her father if he could court her. Her smile faded when she realized she didn't have a father, but she did have one very protective brother.

* * *

**Alrighty so I think something fluffy is in order for the next chapter, maybe a shocked big brother or maybe just maybe a slightly disappointed friend. Please leave me a review I want to know what you think. I'm getting tons of views but only a few faithful readers are reviewing...don't be scared, I don't bite :) tell me what you think. It would make me very happy.**


	15. Braids and broken plates

**Thank you MerlinOfTheShire for all of your help and support :)**

**This one is for KHB123, she asked if I could do a small chapter from Dis's POV when her family left leading up to Verien and her...So here I go :)**

**Disclaimer I do not own the hobbit or its wonderful characters.**

* * *

I watched as my family faded from my line of sight. I felt all alone, my whole life I have always had one of my brothers shadowing behind. My father wasn't there much; I guess that is why I seem to look to my older brother Thorin for things.

My thoughts were interrupted by Verien. "Lady Dis, are you alright?" He asked.

What a question I thought to myself. "What is left of my family just left for war. How do you think I feel," I heatedly said.

"I imagine you feel about like I do, all I have left is Gili."

I felt guilty, I hadn't even thought about Verien feeling alone too. "I'm sorry," I mumbled.

Verien gave me a bright smile and swung is arm around my shoulder. "No worries princess."

We walked a little ways towards my home, and then he took a right turn, taking me along with him. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"My house," he said as if I should have already known that. He sent me a teasing grin when he saw the look of panic I had given him. "You know, to get my things…so I can stay in your stables."

"Oh, of course." stupid me I had forgotten about Thorin insisting that I have someone there with me. But he did make it clear that Verien was to sleep in the stables, he didn't want everyone in the Blue Mountains talking gossip about the princess.

* * *

Later that night…

"WELL IF ITS THAT BAD...YOU…YOU CAN STARVE" I shouted, throwing another plate. If my mother were alive she would have skinned me for throwing her dishes to a poor young dwarf.

"I didn't say it was bad, I just said it was…different," Verien said ducking from another almost perfectly aimed plate.

"THAT'S THE SAME THING AS SAYING AWFUL."

"NO IT ISNT," He shouted back. "Mahal if I had known you were so hard to deal with I would have just gone to war."

I walked over to the front door and threw it open with a bang. "It's not too late," I said waving for him to leave.

Verien grabbed his coat and walked out the door ask I slammed it behind him.

* * *

It took us two days to speak to each other.

I never would have imagined waking up one morning to the smell of bacon. I ran from my room and into the kitchen and there stood Verien in my kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Good morning sunshine," He said coming over to me and leading me to an empty chair. "So are we going to continue hating each other? Or can we be friends?" he put his hand out for me to shake.

Why did he always have to be so happy all the time, he was just like Frerin, that's why I liked his kind smile, I missed Frerin. I put my hand out which was soon wrapped in his very large one.

"Now, how about we have some breakfast?" He said, rising to fetch the two unbroken plates from the cabinet. "I don't know about you but I'm tired of the starving game."

I sat frozen, what just happened?

After breakfast, which was amazing, Verien took me to the market. After the market we went home and Verien surprised me, saying we were going on a picnic.

"There is far too much work to be done," I said as an excuse. It wasn't that I didn't want to have a picnic; I just didn't want to have one with him.

"Work can wait, princess," he said with a wink.

The way he said princess always made me feel special. "Very well," I said trying not to let my excitement show.

The day was beautiful; I didn't feel so lonely when Verien was around. "Verien, can I ask you something?"

"Anything," he said from his spot underneath a tree with his eyes closed.

"Why didn't you leave the other night?"

Verien opened his eyes and turned a little red in the cheeks. "Well I wanted to, but then I realized this was the only chance for me to get to know you." He bowed his head in embarrassment.

I could feel the blood make its way to my cheeks, but what were worse was the butterflies that danced in my stomach.

"Oh." Was all I could think to say.

"This may sound crazy but I've never been one to keep my feelings to myself," he paused looking fearful. "Ithinkyoumightbemyone," he mumbled everything out at once that I couldn't hear it.

"I didn't hear that, sorry," I said softly.

Verien took a deep breath and started again. "My mother always told me stories about love and finding your one as she called it. When I first laid eyes on you I knew, I just knew you were my one."

Something in my heart changed and I realized that I too loved this dwarf, he was smart, funny, and could make any day look like the best.

Before I knew what I was doing I wrapped my arms around his waist and held on, the butterflies started to fade away and a warm feeling took its place within my chest. My mother told me the same stories as a child and at this moment I knew too. He was my one.

"Amrâlimê" Verien said softly, running his fingers through my long black curls.

At that moment I felt that I could stay forever wrapped in the arms of Verien. "You know my brothers aren't going to take this easily," I teased.

"Princess, I would fight a dragon for you." Verien worked a small braid into my hair. "What does it mean?" I asked not recognizing the pattern.

"It means I care about you and I want to court you, first I want to talk to your father. Then I shall give you a proper braid."

For the first time in my life it wasn't my brothers there to make me feel safe, it was Verien who had stolen my heart.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think :)**

**My next update will be late because of a few things I will have going on. Please don't leave because of any delays :) I promise to have a new chapter up by April 1st so please be looking for it :)**


	16. Her one

**A hello reader, my last chapter was a flashback from Dis's POV...So here we will continue on with the story.**

**I just want to say MerlinOfTheShire is the best; she is always faithful to reply when I ask her something and she takes the time out of her day to edit and fix all my mistakes. She didn't ask for the credit I am gladly giving her the credit. Without here none of this would be possible. :)**

**Also to my faithful reviewers, Sorrellkaren thank you for encouraging me to write this story.**

**KHB123 your awesome! I mean it, she is always the first to let me know what she thinks, it means a lot when you review thank you.**

**Celbisilweth, thank you for your reviews it means a lot.**

**sussannalilly thank you for all of your kind support and reviews she was the first one to fallow me thank you!.**

**Disclaimer I do not own the hobbit or its characters.**

* * *

Thorin didn't get any sleep that night and his earlier prediction was right, Balin and Dwalin showed up bright and early in the morning.

Thorin opened the door to his oldest friends. "Good morning," he greeted.

"Morning," Dwalin grumbled.

Balin gave Thorin a pat on the back. "How is everything today?" He asked, nodding in encouragement.

"Everything is fine…though Dis is in the kitchen cooking breakfast"

Dwalin gave Thorin a look. "I'm not hungry" Dwalin lied, the last thing he wanted to do was eat what Thorin's sister called food.

Thorin smiled in humour. "From what I hear a certain young dwarf lad has grown to like her cooking, I think I may need to have a talk with him."

Dwalin's head shot up. "What lad?"

"Verien" Thorin said, taking note the way Dwalin balled his fists up. "I think she's too young for love, I'm going to tell him to back off for a while."

Balin chuckled. "Too young, Thorin she is the same age your grandmother was when she married Thror."

Thorin pointed his finger at Balin. "You stay out of this; I say she is still too young."

"Don't not chase her away, Thorin," Balin warned. "She is all you have left."

* * *

After breakfast, which surprised all three male dwarves, Balin and Dwalin moved from the table in order to grab their coats.

"And where are you going?" asked Dis.

Balin gave her a kind smile. "Sorry to run lady Dis, but there is still much to be done now that we have returned."

Thorin got up as well but Dwalin stopped him. "Oin said you should be resting, did he not?"

"I am resting; I just have someone I need to check on this morning," Thorin replied.

Dwalin understood what Thorin meant.

"I hope you both will be back for dinner tonight," Dis said.

All three Dwarves froze in terror.

Balin bowed to the Princess. "We wouldn't miss it, my lady"

Dwalin did the same but stopped to look into her soft blue eyes, she was not the young lass they left behind. She was now a beautiful young maiden. "Thorin, I think I'll go visit with you," Dwalin said not taking his eyes from the Princess.

Thorin looked from Dwalin to his sister. Dis had never shown any interest in any dwarf so naturally it was understandable to be suspicious…even if said Dwarf lad was a friend.

Sighing to himself, Thorin hugged his sister and promised to return before supper.

Once out the door Thorin asked the question which bore heavy on his mind. "Dwalin, are you worried for dis? You seem concerned," Thorin questioned.

"No-I just, well. I just want to make sure she is safe" Dwalin stumbled over his words.

Thorin nodded in understanding. "You know Verien is a good and humble dwarf, but I still think she is too young."

"Agreed," Dwalin replied.

It didn't take Thorin and Dwalin long before they found themselves on the front steps of what used to be Gili's home, now Verien's. Thorin knocked on the door hoping beyond hope that Verien would no longer blame him for the death of his brother.

After some minutes passed Dwalin assumed he wasn't home.

"Maybe we should try the mines?" He asked.

"No he is in there," Thorin replied.

Thorin turned the knob and pushed the door open. Thorin's eyes took in the scene before him; Verien was leaning against the wall with his eyes close and his skin deathly pale. "Dwalin go find Oin," Thorin ordered.

Thorin reached out and scooped the younger dwarf into his arms. "Mahal, your burning up," Thorin laid him down in the nearest room. From the looks of it, it was Gili's old room.

Thorin was broke from his thoughts by a low moan. "Verien, can you hear me?" Thorin asked.

Sweat covered Verien's body. Slowly he opened his eyes. At first he thought it was Gili. "I'm...so...glad…you…are home." he shivered between words. Thorin knew he wasn't seeing straight.

"Sleep," Thorin soothed.

Oin arrived to find Verien fast asleep. After checking him over he turned to Thorin and Dwalin. "What is it?" Dwalin asked.

"I discovered shortly after we returned that a fever is upon the mountain, two have died already," Oin said sadly.

"What do we do?" Thorin asked.

"Wait."

Thorin and Dwalin spent the whole day at Verien's home, hoping the fever would break. Thorin looked out the window and sighed as he saw the sun setting. "Dwalin, send for my sister," he said calmly.

"Thorin…what…?" Dwalin asked confused.

"I will not have my Sister regret not saying goodbye to her one." Thorin looked to the bed where Verien thrashed about, fighting off fake demons in his fevered dreams. "She needs to say goodbye, Go!"

Thorin had just dozed off when Dis followed by Dwalin burst in the door. Dis ran to the room containing the one she loved. "Verien," she whispered. "Don't you dare leave me," she ran her fingers through his hair. "I need you," she sobbed.

Dis fell asleep lying close to Verien, not fearing the illness.

Thorin covered her with a blanket and then leaned in close to Verien. "Stay, please. She needs you more then she needs I." and with that Thorin left hoping Verien would wake.

* * *

Dis woke to the feeling of someone playing with her hair; she stayed there lost in the feeling of peace and safety in the arms holding her. The previous night's events came crawling back to her mind and she jumped up to see Verien smiling at her. "Good morning Princess."

"You're alive"

"Mahal had different ideas for me," he said.

"Oh Verien," she sobbed. "I thought I had lost you."

"Never," he said pulling her close to himself. "Marry me?"

Thorin heard the words from behind the door, his heart felt pained. What was this feeling, anger, dread or fear of being alone? Thorin feared he would lose her forever.

Thorin closed his eyes to the next line of words that belonged to his sister. "I love you Verien."

* * *

Well I know that was a short chapter, I have been incredibly busy. I plan on some longer chapters coming up.

Please read and review :)


	17. Once was five, now just one

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hobbit or its lovely characters.**

After the near loss of Verien Thorin decided to let things go for a while, it wasn't as if they were getting married right away. Or so he thought.

Thorin was hard at work at the forge when Verien showed up, Thorin noted the way he played with his tunic nervously and the small beads of sweat that were gathering on his face.

"What brings you here, Verien?"

"Well, you see..I've been thinking a lot and well" he pauses to swallow hard. Thorin rolled his eyes at the young dwarf before him. "And?" Thorin pressed for an answer.

"Well sir, I want to marry Dis"

Thorin took out his pipe ignoring Verien's question. "I've been working real hard and I have a savings, I can take good care of her" he added as if it would help.

"Verien" Thorin began. "She is so young, she has just lost a lot and so have you, don't rush this"

"I'm not rushing anything, I know that I love her"

"I don't doubt you love her, I just want you to give her more time, can you do that for me?"

Verien gave Thorin a mocked grin. "You want more time for yourself, she is ready, you are not" Verien turned towards the exit of the forge, he turned around one more time. "Don't be greedy with your sister Thorin, you know very well what pride and greed has cost your family"

Thorin was left alone in his thoughts. No, he kept telling himself, I am not afraid. Am I?

* * *

Dis was on her hands and knees scrubbing the floors when Verien came barging in.

"Durin's beard Verien, scare a woman half to death" she growled.

"I'm sorry" he began. "Dis, I'm leaving and I want you to come with me"

"Leaving?, Where?, Why?,"

"Never mind that, will you go with me my love" Verien grabbed hold of her wet soapy hands. "Just me and you"

"Verien, what is this all about?" She asked softy, something in the back of her mind told her the talk with her brother today didn't go so well.

Thorin interned just before Verien was going to reply. "Verien, I wish to speak with you" Thorin asked.

"No Thorin, you will here me out. I love your sister and I will not wait"

Thorin turned to his sister. "Is this what you want?"

Dis looked into the eye's of her one. "Yes"

"Then I will not be the cause of your unhappiness" Thorin left without another word, he heard the sound of the front door fallowed by his name being called, he turned around just in time to catch his sister as she crashed into him.

Dis sobbed into his coat for some time before Thorin placed his hands under her chin to lift her head up to met his eyes. "I will always love you Little sister, If this is what makes you happy I will allow it"

"It is Thorin, he makes me so happy"

Thorin placed a small his to her brow. "When did you grow up?"

"When I was forced too" she replied.

Those words hit Thorin like a blow, never had Frerin or Dis been in the position to grow up to fast, Thorin had to grow up while still living in Erebor. "I'm sorry"

"What ever for brother?" She raised her head off his chest to look at him.

"There will come a time sister that I won't always be there, I just hope that Verein is a good enough pillow to cry on" Thorin let go of his sister and gave her a small smile. "When is the big day?"

"We are going to ask Balin tonight if he will marry us tomorrow"

Thorin nodded.

"Where are you going brother?"

"Dwalin's, do not wait up for me"

* * *

For hours Dwalin watched his friend pace his floors. "For the love of Durin, will you please sit down?"

Thorin stopped and looked at Dwalin. "If you stop whacking at that poor piece of wood in your hand" he shot back. Ever since Thorin gave Dwalin the news about Dis and Verien, he had been violently carving a piece of wood.

Dwalin put it down. "His gonna be good to her, don't you think?"

"Yes"

Balin came throught the front door. "I just got back from speaking with the love birds, it seems there will be a wedding in the morning"

"If we were in Erebor she would have diamonds and gold about her and a beautiful white dress made by the hands of her mother, Thrain would walk her down the aisle, I cannot give her not one of those things"

"She doesn't want those things Thorin, she wants you" said Balin.

Thorin had a thought come to him. "Dwalin, can I use your pony?"

"Yes, where are you going?"

"There is something I need to do before tomorrow"

* * *

Thorin was awaken by Dwalin. "Thorin, did you stay here all night?, Dis is worried sick"

"Aye"

"Did you make these" Dwalin asked puzzled.

"Aye, you can't have a wedding without the proper wedding beads.

"Thorin, I haven't seen anything like this since your mothe-"

"She is a princess of the line of durin, she shall wear my mothers, I made Verien new ones"

Dwalin felt for his friend he knew this was hard on him. "She will love it"

* * *

Verien was getting dresses when Thorin intered the home. "Thorin" he greeted.

Thorin grunted in reply.

Silence fell over them, it was Thorin who broke it. "Verien, you treat her like a Princess, don't ever make her regret marrying you, you know the laws concerning Dwarvin marriage, once wed you cannot again"

"I know the laws and I do not intend to hurt her, I only wish to make her smile for the rest of our lives"

Thorin nodded excepting his answer.

"You are the closest thing I have to family, I would hurt her for anything"

"We best go"

"Aye"

Thorin and Verien both wore bright smiles as Dis made her way to Verein. She was dressed in a soft baby blue dress, her hair flowed freely down her shoulders. Thorin felt a lump in his throat thinking of his mother.

"She looks just like her" Dwalin whispered.

Thorin glanced at Dwalin with a sad smile.

The time came for the exchanging of braids. (Humans and Elves use rings and vows, but dwarves braid the others hair in a small elaborate braid) Dis sat first in the chair, eyes closed, heart racing as her one worked with gentle hands.

When it came time to place the bead at the end, Verien reached into his pocket for the simple blue bead he purchased the day before.

Thorin layed his hand on the young dwarfs forearm. "The royal line should always wear something like this" Thorin opened his hand to reveal his mothers wedding bead. Dis opened her eyes when she felt the weight of the bead fall against her chest. That was the same bead she would wrap in her small hands for comfort.

"Thorin" she breathed. "Amad's bead"

"She would have wanted you to wear it"

Thorin handed his sister the special bead he made for Verien. "It isn't gold like my mothers, but it was made my royal blood which is important, where it my brother"

If they were in Erebor there would have been singing and dancing for days. But this was the blue mountains. After the wedding they all said farewell to the young couple and parted ways.

Thorin returned to the home that was build for five but now only contained one.

* * *

well what did you all think? :)


	18. Announcement

Hello fellow hobbit fans.

I am pleased to say I am returning to writing fanfiction, thank you everyone for your kind pm's and Support while I took a break for a little over a year. I cannot wait to show you all of you what I have in store for my story blood brothers, I also have some other ideas but that will come later. I am also very excited to have Merlinoftheshire back with me as my friend and beta, she is an amazing writer please go check out her stories.

A new chapter will be up soon, thank you all so so much :)


	19. Bring me back

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or its characters.

A/N I'm back!

I want to thank Merlinoftheshire for coming back with me and helping me write and edit this story I love working with her, without the help none of this would be possible.

* * *

Rain pattered upon the roof top as the fire burnt in the hearth; two dwarves lay entangled in each other's arms.

Verian smiled fondly. "You are the best part of me" he whispered into the other dwarf's ear.

Dis tilted her head upwards to look into his dark green eyes. "Will you always hold me like this? Or will time make us forget what being young and in love feels like?"

"My love, I shall never forget what right now feels like."

Verien and Dis laid there until the sun crept through the small windows of their little home. It had been one year since they'd left the blue mountains. Dis had heard very little from her brother. He never came to visit and never wrote to her. She would send Balin letters that he would then give to Thorin.

Though it may have seemed like it, Thorin wasn't angry with his sister, he just never stopped working in the forge long enough to let himself think of letters or family. He knew if he did think about them, he would never stop, and neither would the worry that followed.

Balin said he was working his worries away; Dis understood what that meant. It meant Thorin was working to forget, as to not feel the pain. Balin would always write back and finish each letter with "you should come and see us, princess."

Dis had asked a few times if they could make a trip to the blue mountains, but Verien would always shake his head and mutter no; eventually she just stopped asking.

Blinking away from the sun, Dis rolled out of Verian's arms and tip-toed to the kitchen to start his breakfast. Someone knocked on the door. She dropped her ladle angrily. "What in Durin's name! The sun is barley up1 what could anyone possibly want at this hour," she said, moving to open the door. She gasped in shock.

"Come now; I'm not that ugly princess."

"Dwalin! How did you find us?" Dis pulled him in the door to keep the cold air from filling her home.

"Isn't too hard to find the home of the only two dwarves in a village of men," He replied, shrugging off his heavy furs. "I had an order from the forge to deliver about twenty miles from here and thought I might as well stop by and see how you were."

"Well, I'm glad you did." Dis didn't know if she wanted to cry or laugh. "Dwalin how is my brother?"

"He spends his days in the forge or helping our people; food is scarce right now. Many of our women lost their spouses last year, and only some of the Dwarrodam's can hunt. I guess Thorin sees it is his place to teach them."

"My brother would take the whole mountain upon his shoulders if he could."

"The Princess would usually tend to-" Dwalin was cut short as Verien burst into the kitchen, almost tripping over his own feet.

"Dwalin, what a surprise! What brings you here?" Varian said, panting slightly.

Dis spoke for him. "Dwalin is just stopping by; he's on his way to deliver an order from the forge. Dwalin, you will stay for the day won't you?"

A large smile split across Dwalin's face lifting his moustache in an amused grin. "Can you cook a meal fitting for a dwarf?" He teased. "Last time you cooked for me the wargs wouldn't touch it."

"I'll have you know I can cook better them all most anyone in this village," she huffed.

"In a village of men that doesn't surprise me," he teased back.

Dis smiled and wrapped her small arms around Dwalin's waist. "I've missed you."

"Me Too."

Dis looked up into those black eyes that used to hold some brightness. "Dwalin?"

"Dis we need to talk, later though," Dwalin patted her on the back and made his way to the hearth to warm himself.

* * *

Dis spent the entire meal wondering what was going on Dwalin had barely talked and when he did it was always about the forge or how Balin was driving him mad.

After they had finished washing up, Dwalin moved to sit down by the hearth. "Dis your brother loves you and has done many things for you and Frerin that you have never had to think of".

"Dwalin-" Dis tried to cut in.

"No Dis hear me out; your brother lived the life of an heir to a throne so that you and Frerin didn't have to. If your father would have had his way Frerin would have been sent to train as Thorin's personal guard but luckily your mother was unlike any Dwarrodam and insisted that he had a hand selected guard who was I."

"Dwalin what is your point," Verien interrupted.

"My point is; it is time for the princess to make a sacrifice."

Tears filled Dis' eyes; she knew what she had to do.


End file.
